


De l'autre côté

by Hanako_Hayashi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brothers, Bullying, Child Abuse, Divorce, Funeral, Hurt/Comfort, Sibling Rivalry
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanako_Hayashi/pseuds/Hanako_Hayashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traduction de QED_221B (titre original : Both Sides Now)</p><p>Parfois, on refuse de voir la vérité. Parfois, on peut être injuste. Depuis ses 7 ans, Sherlock a toujours tout vu et de son côté tout à toujours été très clair : Mycroft était un idiot pleurnichard. Seulement que se passe-t-il une fois le voile levé ? Que se passe-t-il lorsque l'on voit enfin de l'autre côté ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Both Sides Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/398876) by [QED_Scribblings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QED_Scribblings/pseuds/QED_Scribblings). 



> Titre original : Both Sides Now
> 
> Auteur : QED_221B
> 
> Résumé : Parfois, on refuse de voir la vérité. Parfois, on peut être injuste. Depuis ses 7 ans, Sherlock a toujours tout vu et de son côté tout à toujours été très clair : Mycroft était un idiot pleurnichard. Seulement que se passe-t-il une fois le voile levé ? Que se passe-t-il lorsque l'on voit enfin de l'autre côté ?
> 
> Note de la traductrice : Voici le premier chapitre d'une autre de mes traduction, qui cette fois ne sera centrée que sur la relation fraternelle de Sherlock et Mycroft, et qui est triste à en pleurer parfois. Lors du premier moment en italique, moments qui correspondront à leur enfance, Sherlock à 7 ans et son frère 14.
> 
> Merci à l'auteur QED_221B qui m'a donné l'autorisation de la traduire =)
> 
> Je tiens a prévenir d'avance que la publication de cette fiction sera longue et espacée, car les chapitres sont longs et que je n'aime pas trop découper (mais je ferais peut-être une exception ^^).
> 
> Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 1 :

 

 

_Aussi loin que Sherlock s'en souvienne, jamais rien d'intéressant ne lui arrivait._

_Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, parce qu'il avait tout tenté. De faire exploser le four (rien qu'avec sa lampe de poche, son couteau suisse, beaucoup de crème fouettée et une cuillère à café) à expérimenter la manipulation psychologique sur les horribles invités de Maman (c'est-à-dire, dessiner de nombreux simleys dans la cuvette des toilettes afin de voir si 52 petits yeux fixant leur derrières les dissuaderaient d'y faire leur besoins)._

_Et bien que ces expériences se soient certainement avérées divertissantes, tellement que Sherlock allait parfois jusqu'à s'autoriser à les considérer comme carrément amusantes, aucunes d'entre-elles n'étaient allée assez loin pour se montrer réellement intéressante._

_Du coup, lorsqu'une de ces voitures tape-à-l'oeil (Rolls Royce, noir charbon, dernier modèle avec un silencieux au pot d'échappement, néanmoins il avait commencé à l'entendre quand elle était encore un mile plus loin) s'arrêta en trombe devant sa maison, juste assez longtemps pour jeter un garçon (adolescent, roux, assez grand mais n'ayant pas encore eu de poussée de croissance, donc étant sans aucun doute destiné à grandir davantage) au beau milieu de la route, avant de redémarrer précipitamment, il en devint plus qu'excité._

_Ça n'était jamais arrivé auparavant. C'était quelque chose d'inédit. C'était (pouvait-il le dire ?) intéressant._  
  


_"- Sherlock, qu'est-ce que c'était ?" demanda sa mère, l'appelant depuis son bureau, au rez-de chaussée._  
  


_Sautant à pieds joints hors de son lit et enfilant ses bottes, Sherlock cria :_  
  


_"- Une Rolls Royce avec un pot d'échappement endommagé Maman !"_

_"- Ah." répondit Maman. "Elle est partie ?"_

_"- Yep !" hurlait Sherlock en se précipitant hors de sa chambre. "Je sors p–"_  
  


_La sonnette retentit._

_Oh, ça, c'était magnifique._

_Le garçon sortit de la voiture était à la porte. Pourquoi était-il là ? Pourquoi avait-il été jeté hors du véhicule en premier lieu ? Peut-être qu'il n'en avait pas du tout été expulsé. Peut-être qu'il était blessé et qu'il était tombé à cause de ça. Peut-être qu'il fuyait la police et que son complice avait décidé de s'en débarrasser pour avoir moins de risque de se faire capturer. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait ? Braqué une banque ? Oh ! Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'il était armé ? Il devait forcement avoir un pistolet, non ? On ne peut décemment pas faire un hold-up armé d'un couteau._

_Oh c'était brillant !_

_La sonnette se fit entendre de nouveau._  
  


_"- Sherlock ?"_

_"- J'y vais !" s'écria Sherlock, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre._  
  


_Entamant le reste du chemin entre lui et l'étage du dessous, en dévalant quatre marches à la fois dans les escaliers (sans passer près de se briser la nuque, quoiqu'en dise Maman), il se retrouva devant la porte d'entrée en quelques secondes._

_Une fois celle-ci ouverte il trouva... hmm c'était assez décevant. Pas de pistolet. Aucunes menaces. Pas même l'ombre d'un coup de couteau. Complètement nul !_  
  


_"- Hm, bonjour..." murmura le garçon, semblant assez décontenancé par Sherlock._  
  


_D'ailleurs Sherlock trouva cela étrange. Généralement les gens ne le regardaient ainsi qu'après qu'il se soit mis à parler, pas avait des sacs, également. Pourquoi avait-il des sacs? En général, les gens demandaient préalablement la permission avant de passer la nuit chez quelqu'un (pour ce que Sherlock en avait entendu du moins) et ce garçon était bien plus jeune que les hommes avec lesquels Maman dormait parfois._

_Et ils étaient pleins, en plus. Remplis pour plus d'une nuit._

_Pourquoi était-il ici ? Qui était-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?_  
  


_"Est-c... Pourrais-je parler à ta mère, s'il-te-plait ?"_  
  


_Sherlock fronça les sourcils._

_Qu'est-ce que ce type bizarre voulait à Maman ? Qu'est-ce qu'il l'empêchait de lui parler directement à lui ? Ça n'était pas juste ! Cet idiot était la toute première chose vraiment intéressante n'étant jamais arrivée ici, et il voulait parler à Maman ! Ça n'était pas juste du tout !_

_Prenant personnellement l'injustice de la situation en compte, Sherlock décida qu'il valait mieux traiter ce problème de la même manière qu'il le traitait à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait en présence d'une personne vraiment insupportable, il ferait donc en sorte d'être le plus embêtant possible._

_Croisant les bras contre sa poitrine gonflée, il répondit sournoisement :_  
  


_"- Eh bien, cela dépend."_  
  


_Le garçon fronça les sourcils._

_Sherlock afficha un sourire vainqueur. 'Premier point' pour lui._  
  


_"- Je suis désolé…" s'excusa le garçon. "Mais ça dépend de quoi ?"_

_"- De si j'estime que tu as le droit de la voir ou non." déclara Sherlock avec sourire désinvolte. "Je suis l'homme de la maison, vois-tu. Maman l'a dit elle-même. Ce qui veut dire que je me dois d'assurer sa sécurité. Et si tu es dangereux, hein ? Mon rôle ne serait pas correctement assuré, n'est-ce pas ? Si jamais je te laissais entrer sans m'assurer que tu n'es pas une menace."_

_"- Oui, bien– je te promets que je ne suis pas dangereux." certifia le garçon distraitement._  
  


_Sherlock se renfrogna. Ce crétin était en train de regarder au-dessus de sa tête._

_Très bien, il n'accepterait certainement pas ça, merci bien. Sortant sous le porche, et forçant le garçon à reculer pour ne pas que Sherlock lui tombe dessus, il claqua la porte d'entrée (qui fit un grand bruit fort satisfaisant)._  
  


_"- Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois trop distrait." expliqua-t-il d'une voix traînante, tout en s'appuyant contre un pilier en bois poli._  
  


_Le garçon soupira._  
  


_"- Peux-tu me laisser entrer, s'il-te-plaît ?" grommela-t-il. "Je ne suis pas dangereux."_

_"- J'imagine que je devrais te croire sur parole ?" se moqua Sherlock._

_"- Écoute, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur pour ça."_

_"- Je m'en fiche." répliqua Sherlock._

_"- Visiblement." marmonna le garçon._

_"- Commençons par le principal, tu veux bien ? Comment tu t'appelles ?"_

_"- Pour l'amour de Dieu."_

_"- En voilà un prénom intéressant."_

_"- Es-tu toujours aussi impoli avec tous ceux frappent à cette porte, ou c'est juste avec moi ?"_

_"- Je t'en prie." railla Sherlock. "Ne sois pas si prétentieux. Je suis comme ça avec tout le monde."_

_"- C'est bon à savoir."_

_"- Assez de blabla. Comment tu t'appelles ?"_  
  


_Le garçon soupira encore._  
  


_"- Peux-tu juste, s'il-te-plait, me laisser entrer ?""- Peux-tu juste me dire qui tu es ?" claqua net Sherlock, en retour, refusant de bouger. "Et me dire ce que tu veux à ma Maman ?"_  
  


_Toutefois, avant que le garçon n'ai pu répondre, ou avant même que Sherlock n'ai pu l'assaillir de nouvelles questions, la porte s'ouvrit, et Maman en personne s'approcha d'eux._  
  


_"- Sherlock..." gronda-t-elle, lui attrapant la main et le tirant jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison. "Que t'ai-je dit à propos de l'impolitesse lorsque tu ouvres aux personnes qui sonnent à la porte ?"_  
  


_Rentrant ses mains dans ses poches en soufflant, Sherlock répondit, boudeur :_  
  


_"- La même chose que tu as dite à propos d'être impoli quand je répond au téléphone et avec les gens dans les magasins."_

_"- Qui était ?"_  
  


_Sherlock soupira._  
  


_"- Que je ne devais pas l'être."_

_"- C'est bien mon coeur." répondit Maman, en ébouriffant ses cheveux. "Maintenant va donc t'assoir quelque part pendant que je parle à ce jeune homme, oh, entre mon garçon."_  
  


_Traînant les pieds afin de montrer combien ce revirement de situation l'avait contrarié, Sherlock fit à contre-coeur ce qu'on lui avait demandé, et marcha jusqu'à la banquette, près des escaliers, sur laquelle il s'installa en lâchant un soupir._  
  


_"- Merci." dit Maman en riant, un tendre sourire étiré le long de son joli visage (mais ce petit tour ne marcherait pas cette fois-ci. Sherlock était déterminé à être en colère)._  
  


_Il eut presque envie de tirer la langue, afin de rendre très claire son opinion sur le sujet, mais il s'abstint._

_Quoi que ça n'aurait rien changé si il l'avait fait, puisque Maman s'était déjà, de toute manière, de nouveau tournée vers l'autre garçon (que Sherlock avait officiellement décidé de considérer comme ennuyeux, malgré tout son potentiel)._  
  


_"- Veuillez lui pardonner." s'excusa-t-elle, souriant à l'idiot. "Il est assez direct, parfois trop pour son propre bien,j'en ai bien peur."_

_"- Oui, j'ai pu voir ça." répondit le garçon, ou croassa plutôt._  
  


_Sherlock fronça les sourcils et se pencha afin de pouvoir l'observer de plus près. Il était devenu tout pâle, et Sherlock pouvait voir ses mains trembler, crispées autour de ce qui semblait être des papiers officiels, comme si c'était une bouée de sauvetage. Est-ce qu'il les avait déjà en main en arrivant ? Comment avait-il pu ne pas les remarquer ? Non, ça on s'en fiche. Il y avait plus important encore. Pourquoi avait-il l'air si nerveux ?Maman sembla s'interroger la dessus, elle aussi._  
  


_"- Est-ce que ça va, mon grand ?" s'enquit-elle. "Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très bien."_  
  


_Le garçon s'éclaircit la gorge, ouvrit la bouche dans le but de dire quelque chose, et puis s'éclaircit la voix de nouveau._  
  


_"- Je vais bien." parvint-il à crisser. "Merci, mais je suis... un petit peu nerveux, à dire vrai."_

_"- Pourquoi donc ?" demanda Maman._  
  


_Sherlock aimerait bien le savoir aussi._

_Le garçon se racla la gorge de nouveau. Sherlock roula des yeux._

_Maman prit pitié de lui._  
  


_"- Prends ton temps, mon chéri, tout va bien. Est-ce que ces papiers sont pour moi ?"_  
  


_Acquiesçant en tremblotant, le garçon les lui tendit._

_Maman les prit, souriante, et commença à les lire._

_Une seconde plus tard, elle haleta si fortement que Sherlock, alarmé, en tomba presque de la banquette._  
  


_"- Quoi ?" cria-t-il, sautant à terre et rejoignant les deux autres en courant, prêt à frapper ce crétin pour avoir contrarier sa Maman. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"_  
  


_Maman serrait toujours les papiers dans ses mains, lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, et regarda le garçon, qui mordillait nerveusement sa lèvre._  
  


_"- Est-ce la vérité ?" questionna-t-elle, la voix devenue rauque._  
  


_Le garçon opina de la tête, ne tentant même plus de parler cette fois._  
  


_"Mycroft ?" murmura Maman, s'approchant et caressant les joues du garçon, comme elle le faisait tout le temps avec Sherlock. "Mon bébé, c'est bien toi ?"_  
  


_Mon bébé ? Quoi ? Pourquoi l'appelait-elle ainsi ? Sherlock était complètement perdu._

_Et les choses devinrent plus confuses encore quand le garçon, fermant les yeux très fort, acquiesça une fois de plus._

_Maman lui sauta pratiquement dessus, l'enlaçant, embrassant son front, et répétant entre ses larmes "Mon Bébé, Mon Bébé" encore et encore._

_Sherlock, debout, observa la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux, les yeux écarquillés._

_Mais par l'enfer, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?!_

_Le garçon enlaçait aussi Maman, et chouinait quelque chose contre son épaule._

_Finalement, après au moins **cinq centaines** **d'années** passées à le câliner et l'embrasser, Maman le relâ cerveau de Sherlock se remit en marche d'un coup. Peut-être qu'il allait s'en aller maintenant. Et en parlant de ça, il aurait deux mots à dire à sa mère concernant le fait d'enlacer de parfaits étrangers comme ça. Ces câlins ne devaient être que pour lui._

_Séchant ses larmes (il l'a bouleversée !) Maman tendis une main vers Sherlock qui, fusillant le garçon du regard, la prit et se nicha de lui-même contre sa jambe._  
  


_"Sherlock, mon coeur." murmura-t-elle en déposant un baiser contre sa tempe. "J'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un."_  
  


_Sherlock fronça les sourcils._  
  


_"Mon bébé, voici ton grand frère, Mycroft. Mycroft mon ange, c'est ton petit frère, Sherlock."_  
  


_Frère ? Oh misère... ça n'allait pas du tout._

_**oOoOo** _

__

"- Je passais une si bonne journée jusqu'à maintenant." soupira Sherlock, plus mélodramatique que jamais, à la seconde où Mycroft passa la porte du 221B.

"- Contant de te voir également, Sherlock." rétorqua Mycroft avec un sourire tendu, celui qu'il utilisait en parlant travail – oh Seigneur, il était là pour lui donner une affaire.

"- Je ne la prendrai pas." annonça Sherlock, croisant ses bras, et levant les yeux, plein de bonté, sur son invité. "Je refuse catégoriquement."  
  


Mycroft soupira. Il avait l'air fatigué. Sherlock décida de ne pas s'en soucier.  
  


"- Je ne t'ai même pas encore annoncé de quoi il est question." souffla-t-il, se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil, vide, de John. "Et ce n'est pas comme si tu étais déjà sur une enquête."

"-Je suis persuadé qu'il y aura quelque chose." trancha Sherlock. "La réponse est toujours non."

"- C'est important Sherlock." insista Mycroft.

"- Ça l'est à chaque fois."  
  


Mycroft roula des yeux.  
  


"- Sherlock, s'il-te-plaît, essaye de te comporter en adulte, juste pour cette fois."

"- J'ai bien peur que même ainsi, ma réponse reste inchangée." railla Sherlock, un rictus teinté de suffisance le long des lèvres.  
  


Le front de Mycroft s'en allongea d'incrédulité, mais il n'ajouta rien.

Sherlock souriait.  
  


"Échec et mat, je dirais." murmura-t-il, se dépouillant les poignets de poussières imaginaires.

"- Oh vraiment ?" se moqua Mycroft.

"- Va-t-en Mycroft. Tu n'as plus rien à me dire."

"- En vérité..." chuchota Mycroft. "Je pense que tu te rendras vite compte, qu'au moins pour cette fois, tu t'es assez bien trompé."

"- Je ne me trompe certainement p–"

"- Tante Magnolia est morte, Sherlock."  
  


Les mots de ce dernier moururent dans sa gorge.

C'était... inattendu. Ça n'aurait probablement pas dû l'être, mais ça l'était.

Il soupira.

Bien que, pour être franc, il n'avait jamais particulièrement apprécié Tante Magnolia, il demeurait attristé par la nouvelle. Maman devait être dévastée.  
  


"- Elle nous a quittés tôt ce matin. Maman m'a appelé."  
  


Sherlock fronça les sourcils.  
  


"- Elle ne m'a pas appelé." dit-il à voix basse.

"- Elle était bouleversée, Sherlock." soupira son frère. "Elle a essayé, mais tu étais injoignable."

"- J'étais sur une affaire."

"-Oui. Je le lui ai dit." Il soupira de nouveau, passant avec lassitude une main sur son visage. "Elle m'a demandé de te faire parvenir la nouvelle. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de l'annoncer une seconde fois."  
  


Sherlock acquiesça.  
  


"-Bien, je le sais maintenant. Tu peux partir." répliqua-t-il avec amertume, cherchant son portable. "Je vais lui passer un coup de fil. Pour voir si elle s'est calmée."  
  


Mycroft sembla désapprouver.  
  


"- Sa soeur vient juste de mourir, Sherlock. Fait preuve d'un peu de tact." avertit-il.  
  


Sherlock décida de ne pas l'honorer d'une réponse. Il n'y en avait pas besoin. Le façon dont il fixa Mycroft parlait d'elle-même.  
  


"- Mais bien évidemment, tu en avait déjà l'intention." concéda Mycroft, avec un soupir.

"- Sors d'ici." siffla Sherlock.

"- Je m'en irai." répliqua Mycroft. "Mais j'ai une dernière chose à ajouter."

"- Eh bien fais-le le plus vite possible et va-t-en." cracha Sherlock.  
  


Mycroft hésita un long instant, avant d'annoncer, hésitant :  
  


"- Maman ne pense pas pouvoir assister aux funérailles. Elle ne se rendra sur la tombe de notre Tante que lorsqu'elle s'y sentira prête, mais pour le moment... elle veux que nous y assistions en son nom. Tous les deux."  
  


Sherlock se figea.  
  


"J'ai tenté de la raisonner, Sherlock." Mycroft soupira. "Mais elle a été catégorique. Elle a dit que ça la bouleverserait trop, et qu'elle a peur de paraître ridicule. Ce sont ces propres mots, soit dit en passant, avant que tu ne m'accuses de je ne sais quoi."  
  


La bouche de Sherlock se ferma en un claquement assez audible, cependant, son mauvais regard était toujours présent.  
  


"Je pense qu'il se serait mieux que nous exaucions ses voeux." murmura Mycroft, en croisant son regard désapprobateur. "Elle est vraiment très affligée."

"- Es-tu sûr que ce n'est tout simplement pas le fait de t'avoir parler qu'il l'a affligée à ce point ?" railla Sherlock.  
  


Mycroft roula des yeux.  
  


"- Bien, sûr, tu as raison. Le fait que sa soeur bien-aimée vienne juste de succomber à un cancer n'a probablement rien à voir avec ça, maintenant que j'y pense."

"- Oh, la ferme Mycroft !" éclata Sherlock, soufflant de mécontentement.  
  


Mycroft renifla, visiblement impassible.  
  


"Tu peux y aller tout seul." maugréa Sherlock, un tantinet boudeur. "Il n'est pas nécessaire que je sois présent. Cette chère Tante ne m'a jamais vraiment apprécié de tout façon."

"- Peux-tu réellement être si égoïste ?" demanda Mycroft, méprisant, les yeux plissés. "Maman veut que nous y soyons tous les deux, la représentant pour qu'elle puisse ainsi se remettre lentement de cette perte tout en faisant connaître ses sentiments vis-à-vis de l'évènement. Elle nous en demande toujours si peu. Je suis persuadé que tu peux au moins lui accorder cette petite faveur."  
  


Sherlock se renfrogna davantage.  
  


"- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes sermons quand à savoir ce qu'il y a de mieux pour notre mère, Mycroft." gronda-t-il, avant qu'un rictus malicieux ne s'invite sur son visage. "Après tout, je la connais bien mieux que toi. Tu te souviens ?"  
  


La prise que Mycroft avait sur le manche de son parapluie était désormais si serrée que ses jointures en étaient presque luminescentes.  
  


"- Eh bien..." répondit-il de manière rigide, satisfaisant ainsi son frère. "Je n'ai donc pas besoin de m'inquiéter."

"- Non." renifla Sherlock. "Tu n'en as pas besoin."

"- J'enverrai alors une voiture te chercher demain. Sois prêt pour 9 heures."

"- Quoi ?" grogna Sherlock.

"- Tu m'accompagneras, bien entendu, au _Manoir Vernet_." répondit Mycroft d'un air sombre, tendis qu'il se relevait du fauteuil. "Puisque cela signifie tellement pour Maman, ce que, évidemment, tu dois déjà savoir. Après tout, tu la connais bien mieux que moi."  
  


Si les regards avaient un jour pu tuer, la famille Holmes aurait souffert de la perte d'un autre membre, au vues de celui que Sherlock lança à Mycroft, qui n'était rien d'autre que venimeux. Sherlock siffla une fois de plus :  
  


"- Sors. D'ici."

"- Seras-tu prêt pour 9 heures ?" questionna Mycroft.

"- Nous verrons." claqua la voix de Sherlock. "Maintenant, sors d'ici."

"- Sherlock. Nous devons y aller ensemble." implora Mycroft. "Peux-tu juste oublier nos différents un moment ?"  
  


Les yeux réduits à l'état de fentes meurtrières, Sherlock répondit âprement :  
  


"- J'appellerai Maman et j'évaluerai moi-même la situation–"

"- Sherlock–"

"- Et si j'estime que c'est nécessaire, alors oui, je serai présent en son nom. Et si tu décides toi aussi de le faire, ça ne fera pas la moindre différence pour moi."  
  


Mycroft soupira.  
  


"- Maintenant, les portes sont par ici, Cher Frère. Tu seras gentil d'aller poser ta considérable masse ailleurs pendant que j'en discute avec Maman."

"- Ne la contrarie pas, Sherlock."

"- Je n'en ferai rien." répondit Sherlock, un rictus aux lèvres. "Je sais comment traiter de ce genre de chose avec elle, contrairement à toi. Je la connais mieux que toi, après tout."

 

_À suivre..._

 


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de la traductrice : Coucou ! Alors je dois me répandre en excuses pour pas mal de choses, premièrement désolée pour la durée de temps grandissante entre chacune de mes updates, mais comme vous le savez, il est dur de traduire et de suivre des cours en même temps, j'ai également d'autres traductions en cours ^^
> 
> Les chapitres sont vraiment longs, j'espère donc que ça rattrapera les choses !
> 
> Sinon, les parties en italique correspondent toujours à l'enfance de Sherlock et Mycroft.
> 
> Rappel, Sherlock a à peu près 7 ans, et Mycroft 14.
> 
> Bonne lecture et donnez votre avis =)

Chapitre 2 :

 

__Sherlock avait fait des recherches concernant les "frères". Et il en avait tellement lu qu'il ne voulait pas ne serait-ce que l'ombre de l'un d'entre eux chez lui._ _

__Apparemment, les grands frères pouvaient vous malmener, se montrer méchants avec vous, vous donner des ordres, vous faire des reproches, et vous faire exécuter des choses pour eux, de plus ils s'imaginaient plus intelligents et tout simplement meilleurs que vous juste parce qu'ils étaient plus âgés, plus grands et ils vous persécutaient jusqu'à ce que vous l'admettiez._ _

__Jusqu'ici, Mycroft n'avait réfuté aucune de ces accusations._ _

__Bon, d'accord, il ne le malmenait peut-être pas, ne lui faisait pas de reproches, et ne lui ordonnait pas de faire des choses pour lui… mais il persistait à se penser plus intelligent et meilleur que Sherlock, et à également croire qu'il avait certains droits, uniquement car il était plus âgé, comme celui de lui faire la leçon, ou de lui dire quoi faire et quand le faire – comme s'il était son chef ou un truc dans le genre. Sherlock Holmes n'avait pas de chef ! Il était son propre chef ! Et il ne recevait certainement pas d'ordres d'un Mycroft stupide et ennuyeux._ _

__Que faisait-il même ici, d'abord ? Les grands frères n'étaient pas supposés surgir de n'importe où comme ça. Bien sûr, Maman avait mentionné un grand frère, une fois ou deux, au fil des ans, bien qu'elle sembla affreusement triste en en parlant. Sherlock avait alors présumé qu'il était mort._ _

__Assis à table, sur une chaise qui n'était_ _ _pas_ __la sienne, merci à Mycroft qui la_ _ _lui_ __avait volé avant qu'il n'ait pu s'asseoir dessus (il n'avait pas à lui dire que cette chaise lui appartenait, il était évident que c'était la sienne. Il y avait son coussin dessus, un S gravé dans le bois juste en-dessous, elle était la plus usée de toutes les autre chaises et celle la plus proche de Maman. Qui pensait-il être pour s'y installer ?), Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait peut-être été mieux que Mycroft ait été mort avant que lui, ne soit né._ _

 

__« Sherlock, assieds-toi droit. » murmura Mycroft alors que Maman descendait dans l'entrée, après un passage rapide dans son bureau, avant le dîner._ _

 

__Sherlock fit la grimace et s'affala davantage sur sa chaise, prenant un malin plaisir à voir combien cela semblait énerver Mycroft._ _

__Il avait enquêté sur cette arrivée soudaine, évidemment. Mais Maman avait brûlé la lettre que père lui avait écrite, et donc toutes les explications qui y figuraient. Elle avait dit que c'était une idiotie et que Mycroft n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle disait._ _

__Sherlock avait rassemblé les souvenirs de cette nuit et s'était mis à déchiffrer tout ce qui lui passa par la tête._ _

__De ce qu'il put en déduire, son frère avait fait quelque chose, quelque chose de vraiment mal présuma-t-il, ce qui avait poussé père à le renier et à refuser qu'il vive sous le même toit que lui, de peur que l'affaire ne s'ébruite._ _

__Et bien qu'il ne sache pas exactement ce que Mycroft avait fait, cela avait suffi à le faire expulser d'une maison, donc ça justifierait probablement le fait qu'il se fasse expulser d'autre part. Sherlock décida de guetter le moment où son frère répéterait inévitablement son crime atroce, ainsi il pourrait le prendre en flagrant délit. Il lui faudrait vraiment faire attention à ce qu'il ne fasse pas de mal Maman._ _

 

__« Sherlock redresse-toi, s'il-te-plaît, siffla de nouveau Mycroft._ _

__\- Fous-moi la paix, répondit Sherlock._ _

__\- Langage, Sherlock, gronda Maman en surgissant dans la pièce Et redresse-toi trésor, tu peux difficilement savourer ta soupe ainsi vautré sur ta chaise. »_ _

 

__En soufflant, Sherlock fit ce qu'on lui demanda et s'installa correctement._ _

__Mycroft était en train de froncer les sourcils, son regard passant de Maman à Sherlock, visiblement troublé._ _

__Qu'est-ce qu'il le troublait ? C'était juste de la logique, la soupe serait tombée partout s'il ne s'était pas redressé._ _

__Oh, bien sûr, ça le troublait que Sherlock ait écouté Maman et non lui. Ridicule. Juste parce qu'il ne l'avait pas écouté. Au diable cette histoire de grand frère, Sherlock n'allait pas se laisser commander par ce malade du contrôle._ _

__Il lui tira la langue quand Maman eut le regard ailleurs._ _

 

__**oOoOo** _ _

 

Les choses ne se déroulaient pas aussi bien que Sherlock l'avait espéré.

Maman avait été en réalité bien plus bouleversée que ce que Mycroft avait laissé entendre, et il avait tout simplement été impossible de lui faire entendre raison. Le fait qu'elle ait déjà tout arrangé avec Tante Scarlet n'aidait pas, cette dernière ayant promis de les emmener, lui et Mycroft, à l'aérodrome où ils embarqueraient dans l'un des jets privés empruntés de Mycroft, en direction des faubourgs d' _ _Orne__.

Aussi doué qu'il puisse être pour résoudre les énigmes, Sherlock savait reconnaître une cause perdue lorsqu'il en avait une sous les yeux. Ainsi, il irait assister aux funérailles, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Lorsque neuf heures arriva le matin suivant, il se trouvait dans l'entrée, un sac à dos rempli posé à ses pieds, et sur le point d'effrayer son dix-septième passant rien qu'avec son expression (qui pourrait être décrite, au mieux, acariâtre, et au pire, franchement meurtrière). Jusqu'ici il était parvenu à faire mourir de peur six enfants se rendant à l'école, quatre de ses voisins, trois des vendeurs de la boulangerie se trouvant dessous son appartement, deux vielles femmes et un chien aboyant.

 

« Je vois que tu es de bonne humeur. » fit remarquer Mycroft à l'instant où sa voiture s'arrêta face à lui.

 

Sherlock lui jeta un regard mauvais.

 

« Nous nous rendons à des funérailles, cracha-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le siège près de son frère. La jovialité, m'a-t-on dit, est inappropriée. »

 

L'un des sourcils de Mycroft se courba.

 

« Quelle traditionalisme de ta part. » murmura-t-il.

 

Sherlock roula des yeux mais n'ajouta rien.

 

« Tu n'as donc pas pu t'arranger avec Maman ? demanda Mycroft. Son ton se voulait innocent, mais le rictus amusé dansant sur ses lèvres ne l'était assurément pas.

\- Visiblement, grogna Sherlock, étirant ses jambes sur le siège en cuir. Elle a déjà tout organisé. Comme tu le sais.

\- Je t'avais prévenu, répondit Mycroft en soupirant.

\- Oh, la ferme, rétorqua Sherlock, méprisant, avant de se tourner en soufflant pour regarder par la fenêtre avec un air sombre. »

 

Il fut évident pour chacun que la conversation s'arrêtait là.

 

__**oOoOo** _ _

 

__Sherlock avait toujours eu le sommeil léger. En réalité si léger que dormir une nuit complète était un événement rare méritant d'être fêté, puisque le plus souvent, il était forcément réveillé à un moment donné par une voiture passant près de la maison, une branche tapant contre sa fenêtre, ou le chat des voisins feulant après un autre sur leur pelouse._ _

__Cette nuit, ce fut la faute de la machine à laver le linge qui se mis en route._ _

__Se retournant dans son lit, il jeta un œil à son horloge._ _

__Il était trois heures du matin, pourquoi Maman laverait du linge à trois heures du matin ? Elle n'aimait déjà pas le faire à trois heures de l'après-midi._ _

__Ça méritait une enquête._ _

__Enfilant sa chemise de nuit préférée, Sherlock se glissa par la porte entrouverte de sa chambre et descendit à petits pas dans le hall d'entrée pour se rendre dans la buanderie._ _

__Il aurait peut-être dû prendre une arme avec lui, au cas-où quelqu'un s'était introduit chez eux. Ridicule. Qui entrerait par effraction pour laver son linge ? Un psychopathe, sans aucun doute. Bien que peu probable. Tout de même, il devrait remonter récupérer son couteau suisse. Non, absolument pas. Oncle Tiberius lui avait fait promettre de ne pas laisser Maman savoir qu'il était en sa possession avant qu'il n'ait onze ans. Donc, pas de couteau._ _

__Ça ne changeait pas grand-chose de toute façon, il était déjà arrivé._ _

__Sherlock jeta un coup d'oeil._ _

__Évidemment, il fallait que ce soit Mycroft : celui gâchant tout ce qui se montrait intéressant. Il aurait dû retourner chercher son couteau._ _

__Il était assis sur un seau, une serviette autour de la taille._ _

 

__« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Sherlock en entrant._ _

 

__Mycroft leva les yeux, et Sherlock remarqua qu'ils étaient tout rouges._ _

 

__« Sherlock ?_ _

__\- Il semblerait. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question._ _

__\- Rien, retourne te coucher, murmura Mycroft. Il est tard._ _

__\- Tôt, en fait, répondit Sherlock. Et tu ne fais pas 'rien'. Tu es en train de laver le linge. Donc pourquoi laverais-tu du linge à trois heures du matin, avec rien d'autre sur le dos qu'une serviette ?_ _

__\- Sherlock, retourne te coucher. »_ _

 

__Un sourire grandit lentement sur le visage de Sherlock._ _

 

__« Je pense savoir pourquoi, il chuchota. Aurais-tu mouillé ton lit ? »_ _

 

__Mycroft vira au rouge vif, et c'est tout ce dont Sherlock eu besoin pour voir ses soupçons confirmés._ _

__Il n'avait pas été si heureux depuis que ses oeufs de grenouille avaient éclos._ _

 

__« Tu l'as fait ! siffla-t-il avec enthousiasme. Je vais le dire à maman !_ _

__\- Non ! cria Mycroft. Non, Sherlock, ne le fais pas. Sherlock non – non s'il-te-plaît… »_ _

 

__Mais Sherlock était déjà parti en courant._ _

__Lorsqu'il réapparut dans la buanderie avec Maman qu'il avait tirée hors de son lit, Mycroft se trouvait au bord des larmes. Il tremblait également, comme une feuille aurait dit Maman, et ses bras étaient étroitement resserrés autour de lui._ _

__Sherlock pensa que c'était assez exagéré. Bien sûr, Maman pouvait parfois abuser de câlins et de bisous lorsqu'elle estimait qu'ils en avaient besoin (il y avait des fois où Sherlock voyait presque ça comme de l'étouffement) mais il n'y avait rien de bien terrifiant là-dedans, et Mycroft semblait terrifié plus que n'importe quoi d'autre._ _

 

__« Chéri ? » murmura Maman en entrant dans la pièce, s'approchant ainsi de Mycroft._ _

 

__Mycroft recula._ _

 

__« Je suis désolé... glapit-il. Je ne voulais pas. J'ai juste– j'ai juste fait un cauchemar et– je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai tout nettoyé et je sais que ça n'excuse rien mais–_ _

__\- Oh mon chéri, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, s'écria Maman, l'entourant de ses bras. Tout va bien. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. »_ _

 

__Sherlock ricana. Tout se passait comme il l'avait prévu, là, Maman allait étouffer et câliner Mycroft jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève et si Mycroft savait ce qui était bon pour lui, il se tiendrait à distance durant les prochains jours, histoire d'éviter que ça arrive de nouveau. Pendant ce temps-là, Maman serait toute à Sherlock._ _

__Et avec cette fin de chapitre satisfaisante en tête, Sherlock décida qu'il était temps pour lui de s'en aller, de retourner dans sa chambre et de profiter de ce qu'il restait de la nuit afin de pouvoir savourer un lendemain plein de câlins et de bisous._ _

__C'est ce qu'il aurait fait, heureux comme jamais, s'il ne s'était pas attardé une seconde de trop, seconde qui, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas voulu, fut tout ce dont il eut besoin pour repérer quelque chose de vraiment alarmant._ _

__Il y avait de petites lignes claires sur les hanches de Mycroft, visibles au-dessus de la serviette qu'il avait enroulé autour. Certaines longues, certaines droites, et d'autres faisant le tour de son bassin. Toutes étaient blanches, claires… des cicatrices, c'était des cicatrices._ _

__Elle n'étaient pas profondes, et Sherlock ne les aurait pas remarquées si elles n'avaient pas brillé à la lumière lorsqu'il avait regardé dans leur direction. Il faudrait qu'il revérifie juste au cas où, mais il était quasiment sûr concernant le fait que ce soit des cicatrices._ _

__Donc d'où venaient-elles ?_ _

__Un accident étant plus jeune ? Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à trouver ce qui aurait pu valoir à Mycroft des cicatrices si variées._ _

__Alors quoi d'autre ?_ _

__Eh bien, il y avait toujours… Non… Oui, mais… Non, impossible._ _

__Les images ayant été diffusées aux informations, de ce gamin battu à mort par son beau-père, les cicatrices étaient…bien entendu beaucoup plus sévères, mais… elles auraient probablement ressemblé à ça si elles avaient pu finir de guérir. Il y aurait sûrement d'autres marques aussi, dans ce cas-là. En y repensant, sur les photos le garçon était plus marqué qu'ensanglanté, non ? Marques dues à des blessures donc. Mycroft n'avait aucune blessure ou quoi que ce soit en arrivant, n'est-ce pas ? Pas sur son visage en tout cas._ _

__Mais peut-être, si ça se trou… non. C'était stupide. Stupide. Stupide ! Il s'agissait de Mycroft. Mycroft Holmes. Son grand frère ennuyeux, Mycroft. Ce genre de chose n'arrivent pas aux gens comme lui._ _

__À qui ce genre de choses arrivait ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais certainement pas à Mycroft._ _

__Donc qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Quoi d'autre ? Ça pourrait être… Oh ! Oh, ça y est. C'est parce qu'il était gros, hein ? Enfin bon, pas vraiment, mais il avait pris du poids depuis qu'il était arrivé chez eux. Et il était plus gros que Sherlock. Voilà qui était plus sensé._ _

 

__« Rhabilles-toi un peu, bouffi… railla-t-il, faisant subtilement passer aux oubliettes ce qu'il restait du malaise apporté par son hypothèse de tout à l'heure. Épargne-nous la vue de tes vergetures. »_ _

 

__L'intensité du rouge partant du cou de Mycroft jusqu'à ses joues conforta Sherlock dans ses souhaits, c'est-à-dire de grandes chances de ne plus jamais se retrouver face à ces marques inquiétantes, peu importe leur provenance._ _

__Il remonta en vitesse dans sa chambre, histoire d'éviter l'habituelle leçon de morale concernant son non-respect de la règle interdisant les insultes._ _

__Se ruant dans la pièce, il extirpa son meilleur livre de sciences (l'un de ceux qu'il avait piqué à la librairie) de son étagère pleine de bouquins, sortit sa lampe torche puis plongea sous sa couette._ _

__Il n'arriverait jamais à s'endormir sans un peu de distraction après ce petit interlude._ _

__C'était complètement stupide de penser que quelqu'un ait pu faire ces marques à Mycroft. Pitié. Comme si ça avait pu arriver… surtout à lui. Il reconnaissait que l'idée de le frapper avait son charme, mais réellement, pourquoi quelqu'un l'aurait-il fait ? Ce genre de choses étaient généralement des histoires de punitions qui dérapent, non ? C'était ce que les gens disent en tout cas "certaines personnes vont juste un peu trop loin pour ce qui est de la discipline". Il fallait faire quelque chose de cool pour être puni, et Mycroft ne savait rien faire de cool, du tout._ _

__C'était, comme ça l'est souvent, l'évidence même._ _

__Se secouant mentalement pour avoir déformé la réalité afin de coller à une supposition absolument ridicule, mais certes fascinante, Sherlock, après avoir fini de lire la théorie de la relativité d'Einstein, éteignit sa lampe torche, remonta sa couverture jusqu'au menton et s'endormit avec son livre serré entre ses bras._ _

__"Bouffi" avait été bien trouvé, c'était déjà ça. Il le réutiliserait à l'avenir._ _

 

**_**oOoOo** _ **

 

Le trajet jusqu'à l'aérodrome fut long et tendu. Et le vol, encore plus. Lorsqu'ils touchèrent le sol de Normandie il était midi, et les deux frères se trouvaient déjà épuisés simplement par la présence de l'autre.

L'arrivée de la chère Tante Scarlet, aussi adorable soit-elle, n'arrangea pas un minimum les choses.

 

« C'est tellement agréable de vous voir tous les deux, s'épancha-t-elle une fois les avoir repérés. Mon Dieu, comme vous avez poussé.

\- Concernant Mycroft, c'est certain, se moqua Sherlock en se laissant étrangler par la parente enthousiaste. Bien que ce ne soit pas en hauteur. »

 

Mycroft soupira et annonça qu'il allait récupérer leurs bagages.

Tante Scarlet, qui avait été bien trop occupée à le serrer à l'en étouffer et à déclarer, dans un français de plus en plus aigu à quel point elle était contente de les voir, n'avait pas entendu son commentaire, il ne reçut donc aucune réprimande, même à moitié pensée. Sherlock décida que ce séjour ne serait peut-être pas aussi désagréable qu'il ne l'avait craint.

La moitié de la famille se trouvait déjà au manoir quand lui, Tante Scarlet et Mycroft arrivèrent. Ils y furent juste à temps pour le déjeuner, qui fut servi à l'extérieur, dans la cour, afin que tout le monde puisse manger ensemble :

 

« Être autour d'une table est si formel, mon chéri, avait crissé Tante Scarlet. Ce n'est certainement pas une bonne façon de se souvenir du génie si unique qu'était cette chère Aggi. »

 

Chacun eut son rôle, Mycroft en tant que porte-parole de Maman et Sherlock était la présence solennelle qui le soutenait. Ce dernier pouvait paraître solennel assez facilement, après tout, les gens semblaient toujours confondre l'air d'une personne se sentant exploitée avec un air morne.

Un par un, chacun s'était vu donné une différente version du « Maman est vraiment désolée de ne pouvoir être présente. C'est juste tellement difficile pour elle, comme ça l'est pour tout le monde, bien entendu. Nous faisons tous face à notre manière, n'est-ce pas ? » de Mycroft, parfois agrémenté d'un "hum" ou d'un soupir affligé de la part de Sherlock et les deux frères furent relativement convaincus que leur Mère avait été pardonnée pour son absence.

De deux heures à trois heures ils restèrent dans le salon, échangeant des souvenirs de Tante Agnolia. Sherlock faillit s'endormir quatre fois.

L'heure suivante fut passée à profiter du thé de l'après-midi, brièvement, puis de quatre à cinq heures, tout le monde se mit à siroter du vin en discutant du reste de la famille : quels cousins n'étaient plus à l'école ; qui y était encore ; qui était en train de voyager ou d'étudier ; comment se déroulait le travail de tel et untel ? Oui, j'ai toujours su qu'il ferait un bon banquier.

Sherlock s'endormit vraiment vers le milieu de cette conversation-ci.

Il était prévu que le dîner soit servi vers six heures et demie, et du coup, enfin, Mycroft et Sherlock furent conduit à l'endroit où leurs affaires avaient été placées durant le temps où ils avaient fait le tour de la maison pour se socialiser.

Sherlock avait attendu ce moment avec hâte. Enfin, un petit moment seul.

Naturellement, à la seconde même où cette vision paradisiaque frôla son esprit, sa très chère tante annonça promptement que, due au nombre de personnes passant la nuit au domaine (« Nous devrions rester tous ensemble dans un moment comme celui-ci. »), lui et Mycroft auraient à partager la même chambre.

Mycroft eut à se jeter rapidement sur ses pieds (se les brisant presque, ce crétin obèse) afin d'empêcher Sherlock d'émettre ses plaintes.

 

« Si tu penses que je vais passer la nuit à dormir à côté de toi... siffla aussitôt Sherlock dès qu'il entendit le bruit des talons de Tante Scarlet claquer dans les escaliers. Tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil.

\- J'ai entendu dire que l'autre moitié du lit de Grand-maman est libre, grommela Mycroft en se mettant à déballer ses affaires. »

 

Sherlock eut un haut-le-coeur.

 

« Ça n'est pas drôle du tout.

\- Je dois bien l'avouer, le dentier dans le verre et cette manie de dormir nue sont deux choses quelques peu repoussantes, n'est-ce pas ? médita Mycroft, un rictus amusé tirant les coins de ses lèvres.

\- Au moins elle ne mouille pas les draps, rétorqua Sherlock. »

 

Le rictus disparut en un instant.

 

« Tu ne fais plus ça désormais, dis-moi ? demanda Sherlock, savourant le retournement de situation. Pipi au lit, je veux dire. »

 

Mycroft lui jeta un regard mauvais.

 

« Ça n'est pas amusant. » répondit-il avec un calme forcé.

 

Sherlock sourit. Seul lui avait le pouvoir de faire bouillir le sang de l'Homme de Glace.

 

« Ça n'est pas une réponse. » répliqua-t-il innocemment.

 

S'emparant d'un livre se trouvant dans son sac ( _ _1984__ , n'est-ce pas sentimental ?), Mycroft lança d'un ton sec :

 

« Non, Sherlock, je ne le fais plus. Et cela fait trente ans que ça ne m'est pas arrivé.

\- Ça reste à voir.

\- Veux-tu bien arrêter ?

\- Ça mouille les draps et maintenant ça pique des crises de colères, on régresse __frère-chéri__.

\- Sherlock ! »

 

Sherlock roula des yeux.

 

« Oh, je t'ai contrarié, bailla-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le matelas. Je suis si désolé. Dis-moi, pourquoi ne continues-tu pas sur cette voie ? Va lire ton petit bouquin, peut-être que si tu es vraiment sage, Tantine te donnera un biscuit. En voilà un bon garçon. »

 

Mycroft prit une profonde inspiration, qui le calma.

Sherlock sourit.

 

« Très bien, dans ce cas... répondit Mycroft d'un ton traînant. Pourquoi ne dormirais-tu pas, pendant que je suis dehors. Tu es toujours si grincheux lorsque tu manques ta sieste »

 

Sherlock lâcha un rire moqueur.

 

« Une tentative passable pour ce qui est de ne pas perdre la face, murmura-t-il, s'allongeant sur son ventre, et baillant de nouveau. Mais qui manque de force, j'en ai bien peur.

\- Tombée juste, pourtant, fit remarquer Mycroft.

\- Peu importe.

\- Je viendrai te chercher lorsque le dîner sera prêt, d'accord ?

\- Pense à demander de l'aide aux plus grands si tu butes sur certains mots.

\- Je prends ça pour un oui. »

 

**_**oOoOo** _ **

 

__Sherlock avait abandonné tout espoir. Mycroft n'était pas un fou criminel ; il était juste aussi ennuyeux que la pluie._ _

__Peut-être avait-il tenté de faire la leçon à leur père et que c'était pour cela qu'il avait refusé de s'en occuper plus longtemps. Sherlock ne pouvait pas le blâmer, s'il le pouvait, il virerait Mycroft lui aussi._ _

__Il était juste si ennuyeux. Il fourrait son nez absolument partout. Par exemple, il disait toujours à Sherlock d'arrêter de courir. Juste parce que lui était fainéant, ça ne voulait pas dire que Sherlock avait à l'être aussi, pour l'amour du Ciel. Qu'y avait-il de mal à courir de toute façon ? Beaucoup de personnes courraient. Les gens faisaient carrière en courant. Sherlock avait l'intention de courir énormément lorsqu'il serait adulte, comme un des inspecteurs de police ou un de ces supers espions qui passaient à la télé, ils courraient toujours après quelque chose ou quelqu'un._ _

__Il essaya d'expliquer cela à Mycroft. Certes, il était quelque peu en colère lorsque qu'il tenta de le lui faire comprendre, mais en même temps cet idiot venait de gâcher l'un de ses coups d'essai les plus prometteurs pour battre son propre record – c'est-à-dire courir autant de fois qu'il le pouvait d'un côté de la maison à l'autre et ce en une seule minute. Il en était presque à son sixième tour lorsque Mycroft se mit en travers de son chemin._ _

 

__« Ce n'est pas de l'entraînement, dit-il. Ça va te faire avoir des ennuis._ _

__\- C'est quoi ton problème ? se moqua Sherlock en lui donnant un coup aux tibias avant de bondir en arrière et de lever ses poings comme son professeur de boxe lui avait appris à le faire. Approche, alors. Je te laisserai lancer le premier coup. »_ _

 

__Mycroft sembla horrifié._ _

 

__« Je ne vais pas te frapper, répondit-il._ _

__\- Dans ce cas, dégage de mon chemin ou je te frapperais, rétorqua Sherlock, lançant quelques coups d'essai pour montrer qu'il le pouvait. »_ _

 

__Mycroft soupira._ _

 

__« Tu ne peux pas courir dans la maison, Sherlock._ _

__\- Si, je le peux. Et j'étais juste en train de le faire, et je recommencerai à la seconde même où tu seras hors de mon chemin._ _

__\- J'essaye de t'éviter des problèmes, insista Mycroft._ _

__\- Qui va me causer des problèmes ? cria Sherlock. C'est ma maison. Je peux courir à l'intérieur si je le veux._ _

__\- Non, ça ne l'est pas, siffla Mycroft. C'est la maison de notre mère. Elle paye les factures. C'est son nom qui figure sur les papiers. Elle impose les règles et nous nous devons de les suivre, que nous les aimions ou pas, c'est comme ça un point c'est tout._ _

__\- Tu es tellement chiant Mycroft._ _

__\- Sherlock ne jure pas ! chuchota Mycroft, jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule. Si jamais mère t'ent…_ _

__\- Elle préfère qu'on l'appelle Maman !_ _

__\- Si jamais Maman t'entendais ?_ _

__\- Et_ _ _a_ __lors quoi si elle m'entendait ?! grogna Sherlock. Elle me dit de toujours dire la vérité et depuis le temps, elle doit sûrement déjà s'être rendue compte que tu n'es qu'un Stupide. Et. Sale. Emmerdeur !_ _

__\- Sherlock ! siffla Mycroft en regardant de nouveau par-dessus son épaule. »_ _

 

__Sherlock le bouscula tandis qu'il regardait ailleurs, le faisant trébucher en arrière._ _

__Souriant d'une oreille à l'autre, il chantonna un « Bye ! » d'un ton provoquant avant de le dépasser en courant, non sans lui avoir d'abord écraser un pied en lui sautant dessus. Il fut particulièrement satisfait du boitillement résultant de son action. Il lui faudrait penser à recommencer._ _

 

**_**oOoOo** _ **

 

Le dîner ne fut pas vraiment fertile en événement et Sherlock refusa de manger ne serait-ce qu'une bouchée de ce qui fut servi.

Mycroft tenta de l'imiter durant une vingtaine de minutes, avant de honteusement succomber à l'envie et de pratiquement lécher son assiette jusqu'à ce qu'elle brille.

 

« Tu avais si faim, chéri ? demanda innocemment Tante Scarlet. Nous avons déjeuné il n'y a pas si longtemps. »

 

Mycroft rougit d'un rouge vif et présenta ses excuses.

Un rictus étira les lèvres de Sherlock.

La conversation reprit à peu près là où elle s'était arrêtée lorsque les deux frères s'étaient rendus dans leur chambre. Qui faisait quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'en aurait dit Tante Aggi ? Qui viendrait le lendemain pour assister aux funérailles ?

Sherlock trouvait tout cela incroyablement ennuyeux. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que l'Oncle Tiberius lâche cette petite bombe, vers la fin de la discussion.

 

« Votre père devrait également être là les garçons. »

 

Mycroft s'étouffa avec son vin.

 

« Oh, chéri, est-ce que tout va bien ? couina Tante Scarlet.

\- Parfaitement. Mes excuses. J'ai avalé de travers, haleta Mycroft en s'essuyant la bouche avec une serviette. »

 

Sherlock s'essuya également la bouche avec sa serviette, principalement pour dissimuler le sourire moqueur destiné à son frère qui s'étalait sur son visage.

 

« Père, avez-vous dit ? insista Mycroft, se redressant sur sa chaise. »

 

Sherlock roula des yeux.

 

« Oui. Je discutais avec lui cet après-midi même, tonna Tiberius. Et il semblait déterminé à venir.

\- Je- je ne savais pas du tout que lui et Tante Agnolia étaient proches, balbutia Mycroft.

\- Pas très proches, avoua Tiberius. Mais ils ont grandi ensemble après tout, avec nous autres.

\- Il habitait au bout de notre rue, expliqua Tante Scarlet.

\- Et s'il veut présenter ses hommages à notre merveilleuse soeur, je ne vais pas l'en empêcher.

\- Tu l'as dit ! acclamèrent plusieurs parents ayant quelque peu bu. »

 

Sherlock se mit à sourire.

 

« On ne sait jamais, Mycroft, vous vous croiserez peut-être. » dit-il.

 

Quelque chose dans le sourire poli et surtout crispé de Mycroft et dans le fait que ses mains, habituellement aussi immobiles que celles d'un chirurgien, tremblèrent pendant le reste du dîner fit que Sherlock se demanda si, peut-être, ça n'était pas une chose très gentille à dire.

Non. C'était juste Mycroft qui jouait sa drama queen, comme d'habitude. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien arriver ?

 

**_**oOoOo** _ **

 

__Sherlock avait décidé qu'il en avait assez._ _

__Il avait laissé sa chance à Mycroft._ _

__Maman avait dit qu'il essayait juste de s'ajuster à sa nouvelle maison. Elle avait dit que c'était une chose difficile et Maman avait rarement tort sur ce genre de choses. Du coup, Sherlock avait laissé à Mycroft un mois entier pour s'adapter._ _

__Cependant, le mois venait juste de s'écouler et il était toujours insupportable. Et le pire, c'est que Maman lui prêtait bien plus d'attention qu'il ne le méritait et cela empiétait sur le temps que Sherlock devait passer avec elle, ça n'allait juste pas du tout._ _

__Sherlock avait pris sa décision, le nuisible devait s'en aller._ _

__Il en avait discuté avec des filles de secondes de son école (elles le trouvaient mignon et l'appréciait bien plus que les garçons de leur âge ou que n'importe lequel de ses camarades)._ _

__Elles avaient aussi l'avantage d'être des adolescentes. Maman disait toujours des lycéennes qu'elles pouvaient être très cruelles. Apparemment, elles s'étaient spécialisées dans la torture psychologique là où les garçons préféraient la violence physique, ce qui, comme par hasard, se trouvait être la discipline dans laquelle Sherlock voulait se spécialiser._ _

__Il savait qu'il ne réussirait jamais à virer Mycroft en usant seulement de la force. Il était deux fois plus petit que lui et ce crétin refusait tout bonnement de se battre contre lui, ce qui ne facilitait pas les choses._ _

__Mais les filles de seconde étaient un puits d'information... une fois abordées de la bonne manière bien sûr._ _

__Visiblement, l'aliénation était la méthode qui l'aiderait au mieux à atteindre son but. Il devait faire en sorte que Mycroft sache qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu. Et là, si tout allait bien, ça réglerait le problème._ _

__Alors il laissa des brochures proposant différents pensionnats sur le bureau de Maman et demanda à Mycroft de lui rapporter un des livres se trouvant là-bas. Il se mit à préparer la table pour deux au lieu de trois ; Maman mit ça sur le compte de l'habitude donc Sherlock ne s'attira aucun ennui. Il laissait les vêtements de Mycroft sur la corde la linge lorsque Maman lui demandait de les récupérer pour elle. Il fut presque entièrement sûr que Mycroft commençait à saisir le message._ _

__Mais il ne le saisissait pas assez vite._ _

__Après une semaine à tenter de faire subtilement comprendre à Mycroft qu'il devrait se trouver un autre endroit où vivre, il décida d'adopter une approche plus directe._ _

__C'était le week-end et Maman était descendue en voiture sur Londres pour la journée, pour quelque chose concernant son travail._ _

__Elle avait confié les rênes à Mycroft. Sherlock en avait été furieux. Il était là depuis plus longtemps ; il aurait dû être le chef._ _

__Dans sa colère, il décida que trop, c'était vraiment trop. Mycroft devait s'en aller et devait s'en aller_ _ **_**maintenant** _ ** __._ _

__Il s'écrasa sur le lit que Maman avait prêté à Mycroft (prêté parce cet arrangement n'était pas définitif) et sur lequel ce dernier était assis, lisant un livre._ _

__Il leva les yeux._ _

 

__« Bonjour… dit-il doucement, ne sachant clairement pas sur quel pied danser (Sherlock prenait soin de ne jamais se retrouver seul dans la même pièce que lui, à moins que ça ne soit absolument nécessaire). Est-ce tout va bien ?_ _

__\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Sherlock, ignorant la question lui ayant été adressée. »_ _

 

__Il essayerait l'approche basique ; attirer sa proie avant de la mettre à mort… comme une araignée !_ _

__Mycroft (ici : le moucheron) sembla agréablement surpris._ _

 

__« Je lis, répondit-il, soulevant le livre se trouvant sur ses genoux afin que Sherlock puisse le voir (comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu par lui-même)._ _

__\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?_ _

__\- 1984, informa Mycroft. Maman a pensé que je pourrais aimer._ _

__\- Pourquoi ? demanda Sherlock, luttant contre un sourire tandis que Mycroft fonçait droit dans sa toile. »_ _

 

__Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Mycroft._ _

 

__« Je trouve ce genre de choses très intéressantes. J'aime la politique et ceci… eh bien, le concept d'un gouvernement prenant et gardant un contrôle si total sur ses habitants est fascinant. Effrayant, mais incroyablement fascinant. »_ _

 

__Oh mince, il n'était pas supposé donner de véritables réponses, ça allait prendre des siècles ! Cependant, Sherlock persévéra._ _

 

__« Pourquoi ?_ _

__\- C'est juste que ça aborde tout un tas de sujets intéressants. Amour, trahison, politique et pouvoir. Tout ça est très astucieux. »_ _

 

__Se battant contre l'envie de rouler des yeux, Sherlock demanda à nouveau « Pourquoi ? »._ _

__Mycroft fronça les sourcils._ _

__Nous y voilà._ _

 

__« Je viens de te le dire, répondit-il._ _

__\- Pourquoi ? »_ _

 

__Là, Mycroft commençait à être frustré._ _

 

__« Parce que tu l'as demandé, grommela-t-il._ _

__\- Pourquoi ?_ _

__\- Je ne sais pas, Sherlock ! lâcha sèchement Mycroft, perdant son calme. Je pensais que tu_ _ __étais intéressé, mais visiblement non. »_ _

 

__Sherlock afficha un rictus._ _

 

__« Pourquoi ? »_ _

 

__Mycroft ferma les yeux._ _

 

__« Laisse-moi tranquille, Sherlock, ordonna-t-il à travers ses dents serrées._ _

__\- Pourquoi ?_ _

__\- Parce que tu te conduis de façon puérile._ _

__\- Pourquoi ?_ _

__\- Si j'avais vraiment à répondre dans la seconde ; parce que tu es incapable de te comporter comme un enfant de ton âge, marmonna amèrement Mycroft, tournant une des pages de son livre. »_ _

 

__Sherlock grogna et lui arracha le bouquin des mains._ _

 

__« Rends-le-moi, Sherlock. » siffla le roux._ _

 

__Sherlock afficha un sourire moqueur et demanda sournoisement :_ _

 

__« Pourquoi ? Ce truc est important pour toi ? »_ _

__\- Rends. Le. Moi ! aboya Mycroft._ _

__\- Oh, alors c'est ça, continua le plus jeune d'une voix traînante. Maman te l'a donné. C'est un cadeau. Probablement le tout premier qu'elle t'a offert. J'ai raison ? »_ _

 

__Mycroft avait l'air en colère, plus en colère que Sherlock ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Peut-être qu'il le frapperait du coup. Ça serait génial ; Maman ne le laisserait jamais rester si elle pensait qu'il pourrait lui faire du mal._ _

 

__« Je te préviens, Sherlock, rends-le-moi, gronda-t-il à nouveau._ _

__\- Ou sinon quoi ? répondit l'enfant, ne quittant pas Mycroft des yeux tandis qu'il ouvrait le livre. Tu vas me frapper si je ne le rends pas ? »_ _

 

__Cette phrase eut totalement l'effet inverse de ce qu'il avait prévu. Mycroft eu l'air de s'être pris un bac d'eau glacée._ _

 

__« Bien sûr que non je te frapperais pas. » dit-il d'une voix éteinte._ _

 

__Amèrement déçu, Sherlock cracha « Ah oui ? Et si je fais ça ? » avant de se mettre à arracher une des pages du livre, puis de balancer les deux à son frère._ _

__Mycroft eut l'air de s'être fait giflé._ _

 

__« Tu vas me frapper maintenant ? » demanda Sherlock, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres._ _

 

__Le plus âgé fléchit._ _

 

__« Sors, rugit-t-il, les yeux rivés sur le livre._ _

__\- Oh allez ! cria Sherlock, plus qu'exaspéré. Pourquoi t'es toujours aussi vieux jeu ? J'ai abîmé ton livre ! Fais quelque chose ! »_ _

 

__Mycroft releva brusquement la tête, et hurla, hurla littéralement :_ _

 

__« Sors de ma chambre, maintenant ! »_ _

 

__Enfin ! Il lui donnait quelque chose à retourner contre lui._ _

 

__« Ce n'est pas ta chambre ! rugit Sherlock en réponse._ _

__\- Si ça l'est, contra sèchement Mycroft, attrapant son frère pour le faire sortir du lit et le portant ensuite jusqu'à la porte, esquivant tous les coups qui lui étaient donné. Mère a dit_ _ __–_ _

__\- C'est Maman son prénom ! »_ _

 

__Mycroft le déposa sur le sol, juste devant la porte de sa chambre._ _

 

__« Très bien. Maman a dit que je pouvais l'avoir ; donc elle est en ma possession. CQFD, ceci est ma chambre._ _

__\- Noooon, beugla Sherlock, étalé sur le tapis dans le couloir. Elle te la prête jusqu'à ce que tu trouves un autre endroit où aller. »_ _

 

__Le plus âgé s'arrêta net._ _

__Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de le dire, mais ça eut l'air de l'atteindre. Sherlock sentit sa proie vulnérable. Il était temps pour lui d'attaquer._ _

 

__« Je veux dire, c'est pas comme si tu restais pour toujours, hein ? Tu étais supposé rester avec notre père pour toujours mais il ne voulait pas de toi. »_ _

 

__Sherlock pouvait voir la pomme d'Adam de Mycroft monter et descendre dans sa gorge, tandis qu'il avalait lentement sa salive. Son visage avait perdu toute couleur lui aussi._ _

 

__« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que Maman voudra te garder si même père ne le voulait pas ? Il te connaissait mieux. Qui te dit qu'elle ne te jettera pas une fois qu'elle te connaîtra elle aussi ? Qui te dit que quelqu'un voudra de toi ? »_ _

 

__Durant un long, très long moment, rien ne se produit. Mycroft fixait Sherlock qui était à terre, avec ce qui semblait être une expression qui n'était pas vraiment choquée, mais qui n'en était pas loin._ _

 

__« Tu ne veux vraiment pas de moi ici, n'est-ce pas ? » soupira-t-il tristement, toute colère et énergie envolées._ _

 

__Tout en lui lançant un regard noir, Sherlock hocha le tête. Non, il ne voulait pas de lui ici. Il le voulait là où était sa place, c'est-à-dire hors de son chemin et loin de sa mère._ _

 

__« Très bien, marmonna Mycroft. Je parlerai avec Maman lorsqu'elle reviendra et j'irai ailleurs._ _

__\- Bien, siffla Sherlock en se relevant. »_ _

 

__Mycroft hocha la tête avant de faire demi-tour, prêt à retourner dans la chambre d'ami._ _

 

__« Mais laisse-moi tranquille pour le moment… s'il-te-plaît. »_ _

 

__Ses mains et sa voix tremblaient._ _

__Sherlock fronça les sourcils. Il se sentait tout drôle, comme si on lui enserrait la poitrine, alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Il était tombé à terre pour rajouter un effet dramatique et non pas parce que Mycroft l'avait jeté fort._ _

__Ça n'avait pas été assez pour le blesser alors il ne devrait pas avoir du mal à respirer._ _

__Mycroft baissa les yeux pour le regarder. Ils étaient brillants et rouges, et les bords de ses lèvres tremblotèrent légèrement lorsqu'il murmura :_ _

 

__« S'il-te-plaît Sherlock, va-t'en. »_ _

 

__Une première larme avait coulé lorsque Sherlock s'en alla. Sa poitrine commençait vraiment à lui faire mal et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que cette sensation était due à Mycroft ou un truc le concernant, et il n'aimait pas ça du tout._ _

__Alors il préféra effectuer une retraite tactique et fut soulagé de voir que même si la sensation ne disparaissait pas complètement, elle diminuait avec la distance. Il courut jusqu'à sa chambre et se cacha sous son lit ; c'était le seul endroit que sa taille permettait et le seul où il était en sécurité._ _

__Il lui faudrait faire des recherches à ce sujet, mais plus tard. Pour le moment, son esprit restait focalisé sur la réaction peinée de Mycroft. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Et ce qui le surprenait encore plus, c'était qu'il n'avait pas apprécié comme il l'avait voulu._ _

__Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire ? Mycroft était un chieur, et il lui gâchait la vie. De plus, il devait avoir fait quelque chose de mal pour que leur père se débarrasse de lui. Il était mauvais. Il le méritait et ça ne devrait rien faire à Sherlock. Il s'en fichait._ _

__Ça ne devrait rien lui faire._ _

__Le seul problème, c'était que ça lui faisait vraiment, vraiment quelque chose._ _

 

**_**oOoOo** _ **

 

Ils ne firent soulagés de leurs obligations familiales qu'après dix heures du soir. Les hommes et les femmes s'étaient séparés pour passer la soirée entre eux. Les femmes pour pouvoir échanger les derniers potins et les hommes… eh bien, pour la même chose.

 

« J'ai entendu dire que le vieux Fenton s'est acheté cette Aston Martin. Elle est tombée en panne non loin de dix kilomètres du concessionnaire où il la eu. »

« Et le petit Tomias va se marier avec une jeune fille brésilienne. Il s'en est plutôt bien sorti je dirais. »

« Nathaniel ? Toujours un artiste à la noix, j'en suis quasiment sûr. Mais tu sais, tant que ça marche. »

 

Sherlock était prêt à se jeter par la fenêtre du fumoir lorsqu'il fut décidé qu'il était temps de dormir.

 

**_**oOoOo** _ **

 

« Tu ne viens pas te coucher ? » demanda Sherlock en baillant, plongeant sous la couverture de peur qu'un membre de la famille curieux à la recherche de comparses noctambules ne vienne pour discuter, pour grignoter ou pour quelconque activité toute aussi horrible.

 

Mycroft, qui s'était montré étrangement silencieux durant toute la soirée, murmura d'un air distrait :

 

« Dans une minute.

\- Peu importe, marmonna Sherlock en se laissant tomber sur son oreiller moelleux. Ne tire pas toute la couverture quand tu viendras. »

 

_À suivre…_


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de la traductrice : Bonsoir à tous ! Je suis vraiment profondément désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à updater cette fiction. Comme d'habitude, il y a les cours, plus un voyage à organiser, et lorsque j'ai le temps de traduire, eh bien je me concentre en priorité sur "Un vide en ce monde". Mais bon, comme je me suis plus ou moins forcée à terminer cette fic avant de pouvoir me concentrer sur les autres, eh ben voilà un nouveau chapitre et un incroyablement long !
> 
> Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et à me signaler si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe ou des omissions.
> 
> Bonne lecture à vous !

Chapitre 3 :

 

Sans mentir, l'enterrement fut probablement le meilleur moment de ce voyage. C'était une pensée assez morbide, Sherlock le savait, et John aurait sûrement levé les yeux au ciel ou bien poussé un soupir s'il l'avait entendu dire ceci à voix haute. Mais le plus jeune des frères Holmes n'y pouvait rien si c'était la vérité, n'est-ce pas ?

D'après lui, et ce malgré les nombreuses prises de tête qu'il avait eues avec elle, la femme pour laquelle ils étaient tous présents et dont ils célébraient la vie passée valait bien plus que ce que le suggérèrent les anecdotes mielleuses contées par les proches qui persistaient à salir sa mémoire.

La cérémonie en elle-même ne fut pas tenue dans un cimetière mais plutôt près d'une falaise, pas très loin du manoir. Tante Scarlet leur avait assuré que c'était un des endroits favoris de la défunte :

 

« Elle a écrit trois de ses livres ici, vous savez ? »

 

Il y eut quelques niaiseries de plus, mais c'était à prévoir. Par contre, il y eut également une poignée de discours justes et, d'une façon amusante, secs, écrits par quelques uns des cousins les plus effrontés de Sherlock (Tantine avait toujours aimé les personnes un peu culottées) ainsi même qu'une reprise de « My Way » chantée durant la dispersion des cendres (reprise s'étant terminée en une rencontre malheureuse entre deux générations aux goûts différents puisque la moitié du cortège prit une approche plus traditionnelle du type Sinatra, lorsque l'autre moitié aboya une version plus récente en ricanant).

Tantine aurait adoré ça.

En dépit de tout ceci, Mycroft, que Sherlock aurait cru très amusé par cette représentation, avait été bien plus que sur les nerfs tout du long. Le plus jeune mit ça sur le compte de la fatigue. Ceci lui apprendrait à passer toute la nuit devant la fenêtre et à y fixer le néant au lieu de dormir comme il aurait dû logiquement le faire.

Sherlock pouvait comprendre ce besoin d'éviter le repos lorsque quelque chose de stimulant occupait l'esprit. Mais ils étaient au milieu de nulle part et il n'y avait rien qui, de près ou de loin, avait l'air assez stimulant pour y concentrer son esprit durant la journée, alors en pleine nuit... Rester éveillé sans _aucune raison_ était stupide.

Sherlock ne ressentit donc aucune compassion pour lui.

La veillée se déroula au Manoir Vernet, dans la cour où ils avaient tous déjeuné la veille.

Malheureusement, ce fut le retour en force des niaiseries.

Sherlock se retrouva à tourner en rond d'un pas hâtif, histoire de paraître sociable tout en s'abstenant de réellement tenir compagnie à qui que ce soit (Maman ne serait pas contente du tout si quelqu'un lui apprenait qu'il avait passé son temps à "errer dans l'ombre"). Tout le monde semblait avoir pris cette habitude d'entamer les conversations de la même manière. C'est-à-dire que tous murmuraient, marmonnaient, mugissaient, crissaient ou soupiraient « Ah, cette pauvre (tante) Aggie, hein ? » à quelques mots près.

Cela commençait à devenir incroyablement lassant.

Au bout d'une heure et demie, Sherlock se retrouva au milieu d'un débat intérieur, à lister quels avantages et inconvénients il y avait à se jeter par la lucarne lorsqu'il se fit acculer par son oncle Tibérius. Ce dernier s'était, il ne sait comment, dandiné jusque derrière lui sans se faire repérer, déposant avec force une de ses mains énormes sur son épaule afin d'attirer son attention, le tout en riant joyeusement de quelque chose l'ayant amusé, ce que Sherlock venait juste de comprendre, perdu dans son esprit.

 

« Sherlock, mon garçon ! tonna-t-il, déjà rendu très jovial par l'alcool, et ce malgré l'occasion.  
Je t'ai cherché partout. Et si tu venais avec moi dire un mot à ton père ? J'dirais qu'il est grand temps que vous vous rencontriez tous les deux. »

 

Sherlock répondit d'un « hum » méditatif.

Ce serait mentir de dire qu'il n'était pas curieux de voir l'autre homme. Après tout, ce qu'il avait eu de son père jusqu'ici n'était qu'un visuel de la voiture de ce dernier, vue à travers la fenêtre du premier étage trente ans auparavant, ainsi qu'une lettre à moitié brûlée adressée à sa mère au sujet de son frère, qu'il avait lue. Donc le moins que l'on puisse dire était qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas tellement.

Tibérius lui souriait, et Sherlock se dit que son oncle pensait son sourire encourageant (pour sa part il pensa que cela lui donnait un air stupide, mais étant donné qu'il appréciait pas mal l'homme, plus qu'il n'en appréciait d'autres du moins, il s'abstint de le lui signaler).

À la place, il sirota son vin et demanda posément :

 

« Il est venu alors ?

\- Bien sûr, mon garçon. Ce vieux Siger a toujours été rigoureux concernant la ponctualité. »

 

Sherlock ricana.

 

« Un trait dont Mycroft a hérité, visiblement. »

 

Son oncle gloussa.

 

« Ton frère est bien le portrait craché de cette vielle branche, mugit-il. Toi, par contre, tu es bien le fils de ta mère.

\- Pour ce qui est de l'apparence sans doute, répliqua Sherlock en riant. Mais j'ai été bien informé du fait que là où elle est charmante, je ne le suis pas du tout.

\- Oh, sottises, gloussa de nouveau Tibérius en claquant une fois de plus l'épaule de Sherlock. Viens, allons le voir. Il a dit qu'il avait à partir dans peu de temps. »

 

Sherlock prit une autre gorgée de vin.

Désirait-il rencontrer Siger Holmes ? Non, pas particulièrement. Bon, pas qu'il ne voulait pas ne pas le voir non plus. Il manquait juste de curiosité à son égard, assez pour ne pas être ennuyé, qu'il le voit ou non.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il ne l'apprécierait sans doute pas tant que ça. Maman ne l'aimait pas. Mais alors pas du tout. Et de ce qu'il avait pu en conclure après toutes ces années, Mycroft ne le tenait pas vraiment en grande estime (et ne l'appréciait pas spécialement lui non plus). Il était plus que probable que Sherlock et son père ne s'entendent pas, et pour être tout à fait franc il n'avait pas besoin de se retrouver en froid avec une nouvelle personne, en plus de toutes les autres.

Ceci dit, oncle Tibérius était malheureusement très insistant, et de gagner un nouvel idiot dans sa collection n'était pas si terrible, surtout si cela lui apportait un peu de calme et de silence.

Sherlock soupira.

 

« Très bien. Allons-y. Toutefois, nous devrions peut-être trouver Mycroft en premier. Ça serait sympathique de nous retrouver tous les trois, tu ne penses pas ? »

 

Si Sherlock plongeait, ce crétin plongerait avec lui.

Tibérius (comme prévu) trouva l'idée excellente, et après avoir fait promettre à Sherlock de rester exactement à l'endroit où il se trouvait, il s'en alla chercher Mycroft avec une démarche de canard. Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel et fit appel à un cousin au second ou troisième degré (il avait perdu le compte) afin que celui-ci lui apporte plus de vin (il savait juste qu'il en aurait besoin).

 

« Et tu ferais mieux de ne pas cracher dans mon verre cette fois-ci, Diel, prévint-il ce dernier au moment même où Tibérius revint, après quelques minutes, l'air assez découragé.

\- Tu ne l'as pas trouvé ?

\- Non, soupira l'oncle. Et Siger n'est nulle part, il a disparu lui aussi.

\- Quelle dommage, annonça Sherlock d'une voix traînante en prenant une gorgée de son vin. Ils sont peut-être ensemble, quelque part.

\- Peut-être, répondit Tibérius. Quand même, je suis désolé bonhomme. J'aurais voulu que tu puisses enfin parler à ton père. »

 

Sherlock agita sa main, montrant à son oncle qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

 

« Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis sûr que nous nous croiserons un jour. »

 

Tibérius traîna encore un peu avec lui, vérifiant toutes les deux secondes s'il n'avait pas le coeur trop brisé de voir ce moment père-fils remis à plus tard. Sherlock lui assura que non, et après une dernière vérification, il fut enfin libéré de son compagnon qui devenait de plus en plus ennuyeux.

Il retourna se mêler aux autres durant peut-être cinq ou dix minutes.

Mycroft n'était toujours pas réapparu et cela commença à soulever l'intérêt de Sherlock (et non pas à l'inquiéter).

À supposer que lui et Tibérius soient tombés juste en présumant l'identité de la personne avec qui se trouvait Mycroft (et considérant le fait qu'il n'ait ni entendu son oncle crier de joie ni poser tout un tas de questions, ce qui aurait indiqué le retour de son père ou celui de son frère, ils étaient probablement tombés juste), l'absence de ce dernier parut encore plus étrange.

Après tout, Mycroft n'était pas du genre à subir la présence de personnes qu'il n'aimait pas si cela n'était pas absolument nécessaire (à comprendre ici : si la stabilité de l'État n'était pas en jeu). Il n'était peut-être pas aussi direct que Sherlock lorsqu'il n'appréciait pas quelqu'un, toutefois, il le faisait quand même sentir. Alors pourquoi n'était-il toujours pas revenu ?

Sherlock leva les yeux du contenu de son verre pour tomber sur oncle Tobias, ainsi que sur ce qui semblait être, en plus grand et plus bruyant, le double éméché d'oncle Tibérius. Les deux se dirigeaient tout droit vers lui.

Sherlock décida sans attendre qu'il était grand temps de partir mener son enquête.

Se faufilant à la vitesse de l'éclair entre le grand nombre de proches présents, il évita soigneusement (et poliment, il s'en félicita lui-même) toute conversation, et informa rapidement tante Scarlet qu'il filait afin de voir « Où a disparu Mycroft avec ces verres que tu lui as demandé d'apporter en plus. », couvrant ainsi ses arrières et celles de son frère, et surprenant également sa tante assez longtemps pour avoir le temps de s'enfuir. Tante qui n'avait à la base demandé aucun verre.

Il chercha à l'intérieur de la maison durant cinq minutes et demie (bon, six et demie s'il comptait la minute passée caché derrière une tapisserie à retenir sa respiration lorsque Tibérius et Tobias passèrent, à la recherche de vin), puis décida rapidement d'aller jeter un oeil sur les terres du domaine.

Il repéra son frère quelques secondes après être sorti par la porte d'accès réservée aux domestiques. Mycroft était assis sur le petit mur en pierre qui entourait le manoir et qui le séparait du reste de la propriété.

Il faisait dos à Sherlock et était... Quoi ? En train d'observer les vaches ? Ils avaient une veillée funèbre à supporter et Mycroft l'abandonnait aux griffes de leurs proches afin de regarder des vaches normandes brouter de l'herbe !

Les yeux ayant pris la forme de petites fentes meurtrières et les poings serrés, Sherlock s'avança vers lui avec colère.

Il eut à moitié envie de le frapper, ou du moins de lui donner une claque à l'arrière de la tête pour s'être comporté comme un crétin inconsidéré. Finalement il se contenta de bousculer fortement ce gros tas en lui donnant un coup à l'épaule.

Mycroft, surpris, bondit du muret en haletant et se tourna vers lui.

Le confronter fut la dernière chose à laquelle Sherlock pensa lorsque son frère lui fit face.

 

_**oOoOo** _

 

_Mycroft était en train de couvrir Sherlock._

_Lui et Maman étaient dans la chambre d'ami, tous deux assis sur le lit à discuter de la situation, les larmes aux yeux._

_Sherlock les observait à travers la serrure dans une position précaire : en équilibre sur le banc qui se trouvait à côté de la porte. De cette façon, aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait apercevoir ses pieds._

 

_« Peut-être que père me repren– peut-être que si tu lui en parlais, il voudrait–_

_\- Non, murmura Maman en caressant ses cheveux courts pour l'apaiser. Non, mon coeur. Il y a d'autres personnes. Je ne te renverrai pas chez lui. »_

 

_Mycroft se mordit la lèvre avant de hocher rapidement la tête. Sherlock ne put que percevoir un « merci » marmonné._

_Maman s'essuya les yeux._

 

_« Dis-moi juste où tu veux aller, mon chéri, chuchota-elle en lui traçant des cercles sur la tempe avec son pouce. Je m'occuperai de tout le reste. »_

 

_Mycroft haussa les épaules._

 

_« Ça n'a pas– ça n'a pas d'importance, répondit-il avec un air misérable, d'une manière qui fit que la poitrine de Sherlock se serra à nouveau. Le plus simple sera le mieux. »_

 

_Maman fronça les sourcils._

_Oh-oh._

 

_« Le plus simple sera le mieux ? » répéta-t-elle, l'air suspicieuse._

 

_Mycroft leva des yeux écarquillés._

 

_« Mycroft. De quoi s'agit-il_ _ **réellement**_ _?_

_\- Je– rien, je...qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

_\- Mycroft Perceval Holmes, dis-moi la vérité, ordonna sévèrement Maman. Veux-tu réellement partir ? »_

 

_Le pauvre tremblait._

_Sherlock eut l'impression de couler._

_Mycroft fit non de la tête._

 

_« Alors pourquoi tout ça ? reprit-elle, toujours sérieuse._

_\- Je...j'ai pensé que ça serait mieux, glapit-il en réponse._

_\- Et qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à penser cela ? » demanda Maman en croisant les bras._

 

_Avec l'air d'un lapin pris dans les phares d'un 4x4 de chasse, Mycroft bredouilla :_

 

_« Je, c'est que, je...je pensais–_

_\- Mycroft..._

_\- J'ai juste...fini par réaliser que ma présence ici pourrait déranger un peu plus que je ne l'avais prévu._

_\- Déranger qui ? » gronda Maman._

 

_Mycroft avala sa salive._

_Sherlock aussi._

 

_« Bien– il y a...euh–_

_\- Sherlock ! »_

 

_Oh mon Dieu, elle le priverait de sortie à vie._

 

_« Sherlock Holmes, viens ici tout de suite ! hurla de nouveau Maman._

_\- Ce n'est pas de sa faute ! » insista Mycroft._

 

_Sherlock ne resta pas une seconde de plus._

_En fait il sauta du banc et se mit à penser au meilleur endroit où se cacher. Pas sous son lit, trop évident. Pas la buanderie, elle sentait bizarre. Il y avait trop de poussière sous les escaliers pour pouvoir y rester. La cuisine était bien trop traversée. La salle de bain était trop petite–_

 

_« Sherlock ! »_

 

_Et mince._

_Il n'avait jamais vu Maman aussi en colère auparavant._

_Agrippant son poignet assez fort pour que toute idée de fuite soit oubliée, elle le traîna jusqu'à la chambre d'ami et le souleva avant de le déposer fermement sur le lit._

 

_« Sherlock, dit-elle en ignorant les geignements qu'il émettait, frustré. As-tu quelque chose à voir avec la décision de Mycroft ?_

_\- Non. » mentit-il en râlant._

 

_Entourant son menton de ses doigts, elle le força à la regarder dans les yeux et lui ordonna de lui répéter sa réponse._

_Sherlock ne tenta même pas de recommencer, il savait que ce n'était pas la peine._

 

_« Sherlock ! s'exclama-t-elle en colère. Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?_

_\- Maman, ce n'était pas son inten–_

_\- Oh que si._

_\- Il voulait juste–_

_\- Mycroft, mon chéri, souffla Maman en le regardant se tenir debout, nerveux, au pied du lit. Assieds-toi et arrête d'essayer de le défendre. Il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait. »_

 

_Mycroft se mordit la lèvre, mais plus important encore, il ne bougea pas. C'était la première fois que Sherlock le voyait désobéir...à quiconque, sans compter qu'il s'agissait là de Maman._

_Aux vues de sa réaction surprise, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait désobéir aussi._

 

_« Je...pas si tu... il avala sa salive. Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui faire ? »_

 

_Maman fronça les sourcils._

_Sherlock également. Que pensait-il qu'il allait se passer ?_

 

_« Je vais juste lui expliquer ce qu'il a fait de mal, mon coeur. » lui répondit-elle._

 

_Mycroft se balança nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre._

 

_« C'est tout ? s'assura-t-il._

_\- C'est tout. » confirma Maman._

 

_Sherlock était perdu. Bien entendu qu'ils allaient discuter. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient faire d'autre ? Maman savait bien que le mettre au coin ne fonctionnait plus. Lui parler durant des heures jusqu'à ce qu'il promette de ne plus jamais faire ce qu'il avait fait était sa nouvelle méthode (malheureusement efficace) pour le discipliner._

_C'était certes très chiant, mais rien ne justifiait la réaction de Mycroft. Et pourquoi était-il si inquiet en premier lieu ? C'était Sherlock qui prendrait – pas lui._

_Maman tendit une main vers Mycroft et lui demanda une fois de plus de s'asseoir tout en passant doucement son pouce sur ses phalanges à lui._

_Sherlock fit la grimace. Bien sûr. Il comprenait désormais. C'était l'histoire du pipi au lit qui recommençait. L'autre se mettait dans des états pas possibles juste pour que Maman le réconforte des heures durant par la suite, et maintenant il se servait de Sherlock pour arriver à ses fins !_

 

_« Tu es vraiment pathétique, marmonna-t-il sombrement._

_\- Sherlock ! »_

 

_Mycroft soupira :_

 

_« Tu trouves ?_

_\- Tu ne supportes pas de ne pas être au centre de l'attention plus d'une seconde, hein ? »_

 

_L'autre se mit à rire._

 

_« C'est ce que tu penses ?_

_\- C'est ce que je sais ! rétorqua Sherlock._

_\- Dans ce cas tu devrais te trouver un miroir, Sherlock. Tu y verras la personne avec qui tu me confonds. »_

 

_Sherlock grogna._

 

_« Pourriez-vous arrêter de vous disputer ? soupira Maman en se frottant les yeux. Je ne supporte pas de vous voir faire ça. »_

 

_Mycroft s'excusa en marmonnant, mais ses excuses furent recouvertes pas le cri outragé de son frère :_

 

_« Tu vois ! Tu as contrarié Maman ! Mais ce n'est pas un problème pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que tu vas juste te mettre à chialer et elle te pardonnera de suite, espère de gros bébé stupide et pleurnichard ! _siffla-t-il en lui lançant un regard mauvais.__

_\- Sherlock Holmes ! cria Maman. J'en ai plus qu'assez !_

_\- Tu es de son côté ? répondit Sherlock en hurlant, incrédule._

_\- Je ne suis du côté de personne._

_\- Si tu l'es ! insista Sherlock. Tu ne vois pas ? Il fait tout ça juste pour que tu viennes le câliner comme tu le fais à chaque fois qu'il fait semblant d'aller mal !_

_\- Sherlock ! Va dans ta chambre !_

_\- C'est_ _**toi** _ _qui m'a amené ici !_

_\- Maintenant !_

_\- Ah oui, puis comme ça tu pourras passer encore plus de temps avec Saint Mycroft qui est si important ! lança-t-il, méprisant. Il n'est même pas à moitié aussi brillant que tu le penses, tu sais ?_

_\- Dans ta chambre, Sherlock !_

_\- Il ne l'est pas ! hurla-t-il en frappant le lit avec frustration. Il gâche toujours tout ce que je fais, et il le fait exprès ! Il croit qu'il peut me donner des ordres ! Il vole des choses !_

_\- C'est faux, je ne vole pas ! s'exclama brusquement Mycroft._

_\- Oh que si, menteur ! rétorqua Sherlock._

_\- Et qu'ai-je donc volé, je te prie ? demanda l'accusé. Et tu ferais bien de ne rien avoir planqué dans ma chambre. »_

 

_Sherlock afficha un rictus._

 

_« Comme si j'en avais besoin. » railla-t-il avant de sauter du lit._

 

_Il traversa la pièce et, ignorant Maman qui lui demandait encore et encore d'arrêter et d'aller dans sa chambre, il arracha le tiroir du bas de l'armoire, le jeta par terre et retira tous les vêtements s'y trouvant afin d'en révéler le contenu : une jolie petite collection de boîtes de conserve et de sachets pleins de nourriture._

 

_« Démasqué ! » se mit-il presque à chantonner en balançant un des sachets à Mycroft._

 

_Ce dernier grogna avant de crier :_

 

_« Tu as fouiné dans ma chambre !_

_\- Ce n'est pas ta chambre ! C'est la chambre d'ami, pour les_ _**invités** _ _, dont certains ont plus qu'abusé de notre hospitalité._

_\- Sherlock !_

_\- Mais c'est vrai ! beugla le plus jeune avant de se retourner, agressif, vers Mycroft. Et puis de toute façon, tu n'en abuseras plus de notre hospitalité. Nous n'hébergeons pas les menteurs et voleurs comme toi ! »_

 

_Mycroft se renfrogna._

 

_« Je ne les ai pas volées._

_\- Ah bon ? persifla Sherlock. Comment tu les as eues alors ? Tu n'as pas d'argent. Nous n'achetons pas cette marque, donc tu ne les as pas pris dans le garde-manger. Tu dois les avoir volées au magasin. C'est la seule explication des faits._

_\- Je n'ai rien volé ! rugit Mycroft, avant de se forcer à retrouver son calme. »_

 

_Il lança à Maman un regard gêné, avant de siffler entre ses dents serrées :_

 

_« Tu te trompes. Ce n'est que l'explication possible d'une partie des faits._

_\- Non, ça ne l'est pas !_

_\- Regarde les étiquettes ! attaqua Mycroft. Ça vient de chez Marks & Spencer's, et non pas le Sainsbury's en bas de la rue ni le Morrison's un peu plus loin. Pourquoi est-ce que je parcourrais deux villes à pied juste pour voler des conserves de cette marque-ci en particulier ? »_

 

_Les joues de Sherlock s'empourprèrent. Cela semblait... ça avait du sens. Mais il y avait toujours quelque chose d'étrange dans le fait de garder de la nourriture cachée sous ses pantalons d'école et Sherlock n'abandonnerait pas sans se battre._

 

_« Tu pourrais les avoir volées chez quelqu'un ? » suggéra-t-il._

 

_Mycroft ricana._

 

_« D'abord je vole dans les magasins, et maintenant je vole chez les gens ?_

_\- Voleur en plein jour et cambrioleur dans la nuit !_

_\- C'est pas croyable._

_\- Comment tu les as eues, alors ?_

_\- Elles sont à moi ! hurla Mycroft en empoignant ses cheveux. Je les avais en arrivant ici ! L'homme de ménage de père rangeait le garde-manger et jetait des trucs à la poubelle. Elles auraient été jetées de toute manière ! Ce n'est pas du vol !_

_\- Techniquement–_

_\- Oh la ferme, Sherlock ! »_

 

_Celui-ci se tourna vers Maman, espérant pour une fois la trouver en train de fixer son frère avec un regard désapprobateur, et il était près à savourer ce moment. Elle était en train de fixer Mycroft, seulement il n'y avait aucun reproche dans son regard. Pas même un seul. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et son regard doux et...elle était inquiète ! Mycroft lui disait de la fermer et non seulement cela ne la dérangeait absolument pas, mais elle était inquiète à son sujet !_

_Il en resta bouche bée._

 

_« Mycroft, mon ange. Je pense que toi et moi devons parler. »_

_L'interpellé se retourna, les yeux grands ouverts._

 

_« Il allait les jeter ! Je ne les ai pas – ce n'était pas du vol !_

_\- Non, mon coeur, reprit Maman d'un ton apaisant. Ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète. »_

 

_Mycroft cligna des yeux._

 

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? demanda-t-il._

_\- C'est le fait que tu ressentes le besoin, que tu aies toujours ressenti le besoin de cacher de la nourriture dans ta chambre qui m'inquiète, mon chéri. »_

 

_Il se mordit de nouveau la lèvre._

 

_« C'est parce que c'est un gros lard, marmonna Sherlock avec amertume avant de se rendre compte que cela n'était pas une bonne idée._

_\- Sherlock, va dans ta chambre et attends-moi là-bas, lui ordonna sèchement Maman, une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux. Toi et moi discuterons de ton comportement une fois que j'aurais terminé avec Mycroft. »_

 

_Sherlock fronça les sourcils._

 

_« Pourquoi tu ne me parles pas en premier ?_

_\- Sherlock, va-t-en. » lui dicta-t-elle en prenant Mycroft par la main pour le pousser à s'asseoir sur le lit._

 

_Sherlock tenta d'être en colère et il l'était, mais cela n'était pas assez pour surpasser la peine provoquée par la demande de sa mère. C'était au-delà de la douleur physique, comme lorsque sa poitrine s'était serrée quand Mycroft s'était mis à pleurer. Sa poitrine se serrait de nouveau et il se sentait bizarre – pas comme s'il avait une migraine mais...il avait une sensation étrange dans les yeux, ses oreilles bourdonnaient et sa gorge était serrée, vraiment très serrée, et le devenait de plus en plus, comme sa poitrine et–_

 

_« Sherlock, tout de suite. »_

 

_Il se mit à courir. Il courut aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient, il sortit de la chambre et descendit jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Il ne pouvait pas – il était hors de question qu'il reste là-bas à – il refusait de s'humilier en pleurant devant quelqu'un d'aussi stupide que Mycroft._

_La première larme tomba une fois qu'il eut passé la porte à toute pompe. Une autre suivit rapidement tandis qu'il attrapait son drap préféré pour l'enrouler fermement autour de lui. Une fois avoir plongé sous son lit, tout au fond, et s'y être une fois de plus recroquevillé, plus rien ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler et bien que le poing qu'il enfonça dans sa bouche aida à étouffer ses sanglots, cela ne les arrêta pas complètement._

_Au moins il savait à quoi s'en tenir désormais. Maman avait Mycroft maintenant. Il était son favori et lui...elle ne l'aimait plus à présent. Elle n'avait plus besoin de lui._

_N'était-ce que le début ? Est-ce qu'elle n'irait dehors qu'avec Mycroft à partir de maintenant ? Est-ce qu'ils partiraient en vacances, juste tous les deux ? Est-ce qu'elle ne parlerait qu'à son frère et ne lui dirait plus un mot à lui ? Est-ce qu'elle ne verrait plus que Mycroft...et ne voudrait que lui, et non plus Sherlock ? Est-ce qu'elle se débarrasserait de Sherlock comme père s'était débarrassé de Mycroft ?_

_C'était une possibilité. C'était ce que les gens faisaient à l'école, n'est-ce pas ? Vous pouviez être le meilleur ami de quelqu'un pendant des années, puis arrivait une nouvelle personne, une personne bien mieux, qui n'était pas un taré et pouf ! Plus de meilleur ami._   
_Sherlock replia ses genoux contre son torse et les entoura de ses bras._

_Il était_ _**réellement** _ _seul désormais._

 

_**oOoOo** _

 

Il y avait des entailles sur le visage de Mycroft et il saignait abondamment du nez. Sa lèvre inférieure était fendue, saignant elle aussi. Il avait également une main cramponnée à ses côtes. Somme toute, il avait proprement l'air de s'être fait roué de coups, et vu son air on ne peut plus secoué, c'était ce qui avait dû arriver.

Mais cela n'était pas possible. C'était de Mycroft qu'il s'agissait ! Qui oserait – qui pourrait...il lui fallait plus d'éléments.

Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse davantage sonder la situation, Mycroft l'en empêcha. Ce fut comme si d'énormes murs de pierre avaient été mis autour de lui, et Sherlock ne pouvait les franchir.

Mycroft sourit.

 

« Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu viendrais me chercher, dit-il en riant. Désolé de t'avoir laissé, cher frère. J'avais juste besoin de prendre un peu l'air. J'ai passé une heure à écouter notre grand-oncle Edgar faire une envolée lyrique au sujet de la Deuxième Guerre mondiale et il me fallait une pause. »

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

 

« Tu t'es fait agresser ? »

Son frère éclata de rire.

 

« Grands Dieux, non, répondit-il. Rien de si excitant j'en ai peur. Je suis juste tombé, c'est tout. Très maladroit de ma part et très embarrassant. »

\- Tu es recouvert de sang.

\- Tu sais combien saignent les blessures à la tête, répliqua Mycroft en haussant les épaules. Donne-moi quelques minutes ainsi qu'une nouvelle chemise et je serai en pleine forme. »

 

Il enjamba le muret et Sherlock remarqua à quel point ses jambes tremblaient, même si la plupart des gens ne le remarqueraient pas.

 

« Allez viens, allons-y, soupira l'aîné des Holmes. Nous ne voulons pas faire attendre le public. »

 

Sherlock s'approcha en secouant la tête, murmurant :

 

« Laisse-moi t'aider alors. »

 

Il tendit la main afin de saisir le bras de Mycroft mais celui-ci se dégagea brusquement en titubant, s'éloignant de nouveau de Sherlock et ce de manière frappante.

 

« Sherlock, je vais bien, insista-t-il.

\- Non, tu ne vas pas bien, aboya sèchement le plus jeune.

\- Je vais bien, vraiment, répéta Mycroft. Je savourais ma promenade et j'ai juste trébuché. C'est entièrement superficiel, promis. »

 

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

 

« Tes blessures ne correspondent pas à celles que l'on se fait en tombant, défendit-il. Les paumes de tes mains n'ont rien, alors qu'elles auraient dû au minimum avoir autant de coupures que ton visage, si ce n'est plus. »

 

Mycroft soupira et baissa les yeux, embarrassé, avant de répondre à contrecoeur :

 

« Mes mains étaient dans mes poches. Je – mon régime n'avance pas et mes pantalons ne me vont plus vraiment, si on peut dire. Je n'ai pas pu les sortir à temps pour me rattraper. Et puis j'avais l'esprit ailleurs, ce qui n'a pas aidé à agir plus rapidement. »

 

Les sourcils de Sherlock se froncèrent davantage. Mycroft ne semblait pas plus à l'étroit dans son pantalon que lui-même ne l'était dans le sien, et pourquoi diable son frère lui avouerait-il avoir à la fois eu l'esprit ailleurs et gagné du poids, à lui, Sherlock, de toutes les personnes existantes ?

Bien que l'image de Mycroft trébuchant sur son propre pied avec les mains coincées dans ses poches était extrêmement drôle, Sherlock sentait que c'était un mensonge, et pour être tout à fait franc, il n'était pas vraiment convainquant (ce qui, compte tenu de sa source, en disait long).

Mais il n'arriverait pas à extorquer d'autres informations à son frère si celui-ci restait sur ses gardes tout l'après-midi. Alors plutôt que de dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait, il se moqua du poids de son frère, comme d'habitude, puis se dirigea en premier vers l'intérieur. Il aida ensuite Mycroft à s'arranger, lui fit part du bobard qu'il avait raconté pour les couvrir, et ils s'en allèrent tous les deux rejoindre les autres dans la cour, que ce soit la meilleure chose à faire ou non.

Tante Scarlet, évidemment, avait été très alarmée par l'apparence de Mycroft, qui, même sans avoir de sang dégoulinant le long de son visage et de sa chemise, ressemblait à un fantôme. Des bleus commençaient déjà à détonner avec la peau pâle de son visage.

Sherlock se tint là, à regarder un Mycroft souriant expliquer à leur tante comment il avait simplement trébuché tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers l'étable, à la recherche d'une échelle.

 

« On m'a dit que je trouverais plus de verres dans le grenier.

\- Mais qui diable t'a dit ça ?

\- J'ai bien peur de ne pas m'en souvenir.

\- Oh, grand nigaud, réprimanda Tante Scarlet. Personne n'avait besoin de verre en plus, pour commencer.

\- Mais j'aurais juré t'avoir entendu dire...peut-être était-ce quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir avec tout ce qui s'est passé.

\- Peut-être que ce pauvre Cyril a mal compris lorsque je lui ai demandé d'aller me trouver le jeune Vère, suggéra Tante Scarlet. »

 

Mycroft rit chaudement.

 

« Oui, c'est probablement ce qui s'est passé. Je trouvais cette histoire de verres étrange... Enfin, ce n'est pas grave.

\- Ça l'est pour toi, mon pauvre chéri, piailla tante Scarlet en passant une main sur les bleus les plus sombres de Mycroft (Sherlock vit son frère sursauter avant même de se faire toucher ce n'était donc pas dû à la douleur causée par ses blessures, comme le pensa leur tante).

\- Est-ce très douloureux ? » s'enquit-elle, très inquiète.

 

Mycroft lui sourit et pour la rassurer, lui dit :

 

« J'ai déjà récolté bien pire au bureau, tantine. Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi t'inquiéter. Oh, je vois que messieurs Tobias et Tibérius nous font signe de les rejoindre. Nous ferions mieux de ne pas les faire attendre. Viens, Sherlock. »

 

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée ainsi que leur dernière soirée au Manoir Vernet de la même façon Mycroft se balada avec air plus que jamais affecté, s'excusant de son apparence en laissant tout le monde ignorer ce qui s'était réellement passé.

Tout le monde, excepté Sherlock qui ne le décolla pas d'une semelle de tout l'après-midi, et qui, par conséquent, nota toutes les petites incohérences de son histoire certes bien ficelée, mais pas autant qu'elle ne devrait l'être. En effet, dans une version il trébuchait sur un caillou, dans une autre sur une branche, et après sur un lacet défait. Cette dernière version fut d'ailleurs tournée avec génie de sorte à gentiment rappeler à leurs plus jeunes cousins de toujours faire un double noeud à leurs lacets. C'étaient de petites incohérences certes, mais assez nombreuses pour éveiller les soupçons de Sherlock.

En plus de cela, quelques unes des vieilles habitudes disparues de Mycroft commencèrent à refaire surface. Son aversion des contacts humains (à l'instant même il s'était retenu de se dérober lorsque l'oncle Tobias s'était glissé derrière lui afin de lui tapoter l'épaule, mais seul Sherlock l'avait remarqué), son dégoût soudain de l'alcool (alors que quelques heures plus tôt il sirotait tranquillement un verre de vin), le fait qu'il trouve réconfort dans la nourriture (le temps que tout soit rangé, il s'était enfilé cinq parts de gâteau, une chose que le Mycroft que Sherlock connaissait n'aurait jamais fait, encore moins face à lui, mais que le jeune Mycroft, celui qu'il venait de rencontrer à l'époque, faisait après un mauvais jour passé à l'école ou alors à minuit après un cauchemar), ou le fait qu'il se perde si loin dans ses pensées qu'il faille le secouer pour l'en sortir, ce qui à chaque fois faisait resurgir son aversion des contacts.

Il y avait aussi le fait que Sherlock ne se soit pas moqué de lui une seule fois depuis qu'ils avaient rejoint les autres, ce dont il commençait à avoir honte étant donné que c'était inhabituel (ce que leur vielle grand-mère loufoque avait commenté en disant combien il était agréable de le voir « être gentil avec ton frère, pour changer »). Mycroft, pourtant, n'avait rien répondu, ni même remarqué.

Sherlock n'était pas encore sûr de ce qu'il lui était arrivé, et il avait appris à ne pas dresser de théories à partir de faits amassés au hasard, mais il était certain d'une chose : les blessures de son frère provenaient de quelque chose bien plus traumatisant qu'une simple chute, et Sherlock avait cette impression grandissante que ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait.

 

_**oOoOo** _

 

_Maman ne vint voir Sherlock que trois heures après la dispute entre Mycroft et lui, et même après trois heures, elle était toujours en colère contre lui. Elle lui dit qu'il l'avait déçue, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu agir de manière si horrible et cruelle, et qu'elle s'était attendu à bien mieux venant de lui._

_Sherlock en eut le coeur brisé._

_Elle lui ordonna d'aller au lit plus tôt, et le priva de sortie jusqu'à la fin du mois, mais ce qui fit le plus mal à Sherlock fut le fait qu'elle oublie de lui faire son câlin du soir. Cette nuit-là et pour la première fois depuis le temps où il était bébé, Sherlock s'endormit en pleurant._

_Mycroft n'avait omis aucun détail. Il s'avéra qu'il avait vu les brochures et remarqué le couvert manquant sur la table ainsi que les affaires laissées sur la corde à linge._

_Malheureusement, cela signifiait que Maman surveillait les faits et gestes de Sherlock, s'assurant qu'il ne fasse plus rien qui puisse pousser Mycroft à se sentir rejeté. Face à cette situation, Sherlock était impuissant._

_De ce fait, cela devint officiel : Mycroft restait._

_Sherlock le détestait plus que jamais._

_Heureusement, après cette nuit-là, Mycroft avait commencé à passer tout son temps dehors se réveillant et partant très tôt le matin pour revenir aussi tard qu'on le lui autorisait._

_Et bien qu'il préférait de loin cette alternative à celle de rester coincé dans la même maison que cet abruti, c'était plus fort que lui, Sherlock détestait cette situation. Il était persuadé que Mycroft faisait cela uniquement pour le narguer, car lui_ _**pouvait** _ _sortir alors que Sherlock n'en avait pas le droit. C'était bas et incroyablement puérile...mais bon sang, cela l'énervait tout autant !_

_Pour se venger, Sherlock s'assura de rendre chacune des secondes qu'il passait dans son domaine (à comprendre ici : dans la maison) absolument insupportable. Cela ne plaisait pas à Maman, bien sûr, mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire ? Elle ne l'aimait plus de toute manière, non ? Il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait, cela ne ferait aucune différence. Le côté libérateur de la chose aurait pu être merveilleux s'il n'était pas aussi douloureux._

_Cependant, quelques semaines plus tard, l'incarcération de Sherlock toucha à sa fin et contrairement à ce que Sherlock avait cru, les sorties quotidiennes de Mycroft continuèrent._

_Sherlock fut intrigué._

_Peut-être avait-il une petite-amie secrète qu'il rejoignait tous les jours afin d'avoir des relations sexuelles ? C'était ce que les adolescents étaient supposés faire (ou du moins vouloir faire) durant leur temps libre, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce Maman le mettrait dehors s'il avait des relations sexuelles avant d'être majeur ? Et si la fille tombait enceinte ? Il devrait peut-être fouiller dans ses affaires en quête de préservatifs. Attends, non, saboter les moyens de contraception c'était mal. C'était ce que Maman lui avait dit durant sa période « je-donne-des-leçons-de-vie-tandis-que-je-regarde-des-feuilletons-américains » (certaines choses étaient trop étranges pour être oubliées)._

_En outre, il était peu probable que ce soit ce que Mycroft faisait, de toute façon._

_Quelle fille voudrait coucher avec Mycroft ? Les filles de seconde avaient assurément trouvé l'idée très drôle (même si, il en avait bien peur, ce qu'elles avaient trouvé drôle était davantage le fait qu'il pose la question plutôt que la question en elle-même)._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, quelques jours après avoir retrouvé sa liberté, Sherlock se réveilla tôt et le suivit hors de la maison jusqu'au bout de la rue, puis jusqu'au parc. Mycroft, égal à lui-même, ne fit rien d'intéressant et au lieu de retrouver la voisine, il préféra grimper à l'arbre le plus éloigné afin d'y lire, d'y observer les gens ou bien de dormir sur les branches les plus basses._

_Naturellement, Sherlock continua à l'observer durant les deux jours qui suivirent, histoire d'être sûr, mais il n'y eut aucun changement._

_Sherlock ne comprenait tout simplement pas comment il était possible pour quelqu'un d'être aussi ennuyeux._

_Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Ennuyeux ou non, ce nouvel arrangement avait au moins le mérite de garder Mycroft hors de la maison, hors de son chemin et loin de Maman. Du coup, Sherlock put passer beaucoup plus de temps avec elle, comme avant. Elle avait même recommencé à l'aimer._

_Seulement, Mycroft commença à tomber malade._

_Au début, sa toux irrita Sherlock, mais resta très simple à ignorer. Puis elle se fit plus fréquente, et par conséquent, bien plus agaçante. Vers la fin de la semaine, Sherlock fut persuadé que son frère toussait uniquement pour l'énerver. Il n'allait pas lui donner satisfaction._   
_Mais même par la suite, sa toux persista. Elle empira, même. En fait, vu le bruit, on aurait dit que cela était vraiment douloureux._

_Mycroft n'était pas encore allé en parler à Maman._

_Sherlock ne comprenait pas pourquoi._

_Ce petit manège dura un peu plus d'une semaine, puis la situation atteint un point critique._

_Ils étaient en train de dîner, et Mycroft n'avait cessé de tousser par intermittence tout au long du repas, incapable de se réprimer complètement bien qu'il persista à tenter d'étouffer le bruit en utilisant la manche de son pull-over._

_Maman le remarqua quand même._

 

_« Cela a l'air d'être grave, mon coeur, commenta-t-elle. Depuis combien de temps cela dure-t-il ?_

_\- Pas longtemps, répondit Mycroft avec sourire rassurant. Tout va bien. Ce n'est pas aussi grave que ça en a l'air, vraiment. »_

 

_Sherlock fronça les sourcils._

_Il mentait. Pourquoi mentait-il ? Il toussait depuis bien plus d'une semaine et_ _**c'était** _ _douloureux Sherlock l'avait vu se tenir la poitrine un peu plus tôt et il l'avait entendu gémir et grogner parfois, après une quinte de toux bien vicieuse._

_Mais Maman avait été occupée au travail, alors elle le crut tout simplement._

 

_« Je peux te prendre rendez-vous chez le médecin si tu veux, proposa-t-elle._

_\- Non, vraiment, tout va bien, insista Mycroft. Je suppose que j'ai dû attraper cette maladie qui traîne en ce moment. Piers en a passé tout la semaine chez lui, tu sais ? Johnstone et Collins aussi. »_

 

_Maman assura qu'elle comprenait, annonçant que Merill avait également attrapé ladite maladie. Sherlock rumina tout du long._

_Mycroft ne souffrait pas d'un petit rhume de rien du tout. Il était gravement malade, et non seulement il refusait d'admettre à quel point c'était grave, mais en plus il refusait d'aller chez le médecin. Comment se sentirait-il mieux s'il n'allait pas chez le médecin ? Et s'il y avait une chose que Sherlock ne supportait pas, c'était la stupidité._

_De ce fait, il élabora un plan pour dévoiler l'état de son frère (ce qui ne prit pas de temps), et l'appliqua sans attendre._

_Ainsi, alors que Mycroft et Maman papotaient, Sherlock s'empara de la salière et de la poivrière et se mit à en verser les contenus sur la table à manger._

_Maman finit par le remarquer lorsqu'il eut formé deux beaux et grands tas._

 

_« Sherlock, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? demanda-t-elle en soupirant._

_\- Je voulais voir lequel contenait du sel avant d'en mettre dans mon assiette, expliqua Sherlock avec de grands yeux innocents. Puis je les ai mélangés, du coup il a fallu que je recommence._

_\- C'est écrit en grosses lettres sur le côté. » remarqua Mycroft._

 

_Sherlock se renfrogna._

 

_« Cela ne fait qu'indiquer ce que le récipient est_ _**supposé** _ _contenir. »_

 

_Mycroft leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne dit rien d'autre._

_Maman soupira._

 

_« Eh bien, maintenant tu le sais, donc peux-tu s'il-te-plaît me nettoyer ce bazar, mon chéri ? »_

 

_Sherlock sourit._

 

_« Pas de problème. » annonça-t-il joyeusement avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de souffler sur les tas qui traversèrent la table, allant droit sur le visage de Mycroft._

 

_Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il tousse autant, ou si violemment. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il ne soit pas capable de s'arrêter, à ce qu'il ne soit plus capable de respirer. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que Maman se mette dans un tel état d'affolement et de peur. Il ne s'attendait – comment aurait-il pu savoir que – il n'avait pas voulu que cela arrive._

_Il fallut cinq minutes à Mycroft pour se remettre à respirer normalement, temps au bout duquel il se retrouva flageolant (Maman et Sherlock aussi, bien que pour différentes raisons)._

_Maman décida de l'emmener à l'hôpital (l'ignorant soigneusement tandis qu'il affirmait aller parfaitement bien et ne pas en avoir besoin)._

_Sherlock était tellement sous le choc de qu'il s'était passé qu'il n'émit aucune plainte lorsqu'il fut forcé à rester chez la voisine, Mademoiselle Bailey, alors qu'ils y allaient sans lui._

_Maman ne revint pas de toute la nuit, et ne revint pas le lendemain matin non plus. En fait, ce ne fut que tard dans la soirée du jour suivant celui durant lequel Sherlock eut presque assassiné son frère (non, ce n'était pas un meurtre mais un homicide involontaire. Il ne l'avait pas voulu, on ne pouvait pas l'accuser de meurtre) qu'elle rentra finalement à la maison, épuisée et bien trop affectueuse (et ce n'était pas dans le bon sens du terme)._

_Mycroft n'était pas avec elle._

 

_**oOoOo** _

 

Sur la pointe des pieds, Sherlock sortit de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Mycroft à l'instant même où l'horloge sonna minuit à l'étage d'en-dessous. Son frère s'était déjà endormi. Ils devaient partir tôt dans la matinée, et bien qu'il ait longtemps affirmé le contraire, Mycroft était complètement épuisé.

Se faufilant, Sherlock traversa le hall et descendit furtivement les escaliers en évitant les parties du plancher et les marches qui, il l'avait découvert étant enfant, grinçaient assez fort pour que des indésirables soient alertés de ses méfaits nocturnes.

Guettant avec attention des bruits qui indiqueraient du mouvement à l'étage, Sherlock enfila ses chaussures, son manteau, et enroula confortablement son écharpe autour de son cou avant de se glisser par la porte et de longer l'allée.

Il marcha pendant près de cinq minutes, jusqu'à atteindre le haut d'une colline toute proche d'où il pourrait voir quiconque approcherait.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il fit ce pour quoi il était venu jusqu'ici.

 

« Va te faire, Sherlock, grogna un John endormi dans le combiné de son téléphone.

\- Côté conversation, tu ne respectes pas vraiment les règles de bienséance, John, répondit Sherlock avec un rictus.

\- Je me fiche de la bienséance, tu m'appelles à deux heures du–

\- Une heure trente-huit, en fait.

\- –matin, putain. Ça a intérêt à valoir le coup.

\- John, ne sois pas dramatique, soupira Sherlock. De plus, j'ai besoin de toi. »

 

John poussa un fort grognement.

 

« Que s'est-il passé ? Je refuse de prendre un putain d'avion pour la France à deux heures–

\- Une heure trente-neuf.

\- – du matin !

\- Aucun avion, John. Je devrais être rentré demain vers midi.

\- Ça ne peut pas attendre jusque là ?

\- Certainement pas. Je suis sur une enquête.

\- Donc, naturellement, je ne suis plus autorisé à dormir à compter de maintenant.

\- Tu pourras dormir dès que j'en aurai fini avec toi. » répondit Sherlock.

 

Il était à peu près certain que John pouvait discerner son rictus car un grognement sourd se fit entendre dans le haut-parleur, ce qui aurait sans doute pu paraître intimidant si la Manche ne les séparait pas.

 

« Très bien, grommela un John de mauvaise humeur et Sherlock l'entendit repousser ses couvertures en soufflant. Mais ça a intérêt à valoir le coup et je vais faire du thé.

\- Avec deux sucres, merci, railla Sherlock.

\- Très bien, râla John une fois s'être installé dans son fauteuil et enroulé dans une couverture (Sherlock craignait que ce ne soit la couverture de survie, John semblait s'y être attaché plus que de raison) après avoir préparé le breuvage de son choix.  
Maintenant, dis-moi ce qui t'arrive.

\- Mycroft s'est fait tabasser, aujourd'hui. » annonça Sherlock de but en blanc.

 

Le bruit perceptible d'un liquide renversé se fit entendre ainsi qu'un juron marmonné par une bouche pleine de thé (d'après Sherlock), puis enfin, la gorgée fut déglutie et la tasse reposée en un fracas.

 

« Qu– notre Mycroft ?

\- Ou– attends, depuis quand est-il _notre_ Mycroft ? demanda Sherlock.

\- Tu te souviens du soir où on a découvert que Rachel me trompait ? Tu as été un vrai connard à me répéter encore et encore "je te l'avais bien dit"–

\- Mais je te l' **avais** bien dit–

\- Justement, tu n'es pas censé le faire savoir. Oui, eh bien il m'a laissé rester chez lui pour la nuit. Histoire d'avoir une épaule sur laquelle pleurer et tout ça, pas que j'ai pleuré bien sûr. Il me fallait surtout quelqu'un à qui me plaindre, et qui m'écouterait lui casser du sucre sur le dos. C'est plus que ce qu'Harry n'a fait ou ne ferait pour moi. »

 

Sherlock cligna des yeux.

 

« ...Ah, euh. C'est une image très perturbante. Pour répondre à ta question, oui, _notre_ Mycroft.

\- Merde. Comment va-t-il ?

\- C'est là le problème. Il agit comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il prétend être tombé.

\- Tu es sûr qu'il n'est pas juste tombé ?

\- Il n'a aucune égratignure sur les mains. Son explication : il a pris tellement de poids qu'il a été incapable de les sortir à temps pour se rattraper.

\- Sherlock...

\- John, je suis sérieux.

\- ...Il a vraiment dit ça ?

\- À peu de mots près, confirma-t-il et John souffla, incrédule. Non, vraiment. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il tentait de détourner mon attention.

\- On dirait bien, oui. II n'avouerait jamais ce genre de chose en temps normal, et certainement pas à toi.

\- Ce qui signifie que quelqu'un l'a attaqué et que pour une raison ou une autre, il le protège.

\- Une idée sur la personne ?

\- Rien de concret. Il n'a pas été attaqué où je l'ai trouvé, j'en suis sûr, et il est trop tard pour tenter de remonter jusqu'au lieu en question.

\- D'accord, donc on va commencer par le début, comme on le fait d'habitude. Qui était présent aux funérailles ?

\- Uniquement de la famille. Et ils adorent tous Mycroft. Je n'imagine pas l'un d'entre eux lui faire ça.

\- Donc pas d'employés ou de main-d'oeuvre s'affairant dans le coin.

\- Le manoir est tenu par ma tante et mes oncles, ils n'ont pas de domestiques à domicile. Et peu importe la main-d'oeuvre à qui ils ont fait appel, il n'y avait personne aujourd'hui. Quand les traiteurs sont arrivés, tout le monde n'était pas encore levé ; Mycroft et moi étions chargés d'aider pour l'organisation. Nous n'étions qu'en famille, John.

\- Quelqu'un pourrait s'être introduit sur le terrain et l'avoir attaqué avant de repartir.

\- Mais pourquoi Mycroft ne dirait rien ? La sécurité de tout le monde aurait été menacée si ça avait été le cas, de plus, je l'ai déjà vu plusieurs fois après qu'on ait tenté de l'assassiner et il n'a jamais été autant sur les nerfs que lorsque je l'ai trouvé.

\- Donc tu penses qu'il connaît son agresseur, murmura John. Il pourrait avoir un lien avec son travail.

\- J'en doute fortement. Ses sous-fifres surveillent sa situation–

\- Tu estimes qu'ils le font correctement, c'est un acte de foi, venant de toi.

\- John, si ça avait été une tentative de meurtre, ou bien il y aurait le corps d'un assassin gisant quelque part sur le terrain et j'aurais été prévenu puis me serais rapidement rendu sur les lieux, ou bien mon frère serait mort.

\- OK, très bien. On s'en tient à la famille.

\- Pour l'instant ça semble être le plus probable...mais en même temps le moins probable.

\- Content de voir qu'on avance.

\- Qui voudrait s'en prendre à Mycroft ?

\- Mis à part toi.

\- J'ai déjà envisagé la chose.

\- ...tu as déjà– ?

\- Je n'ai aucun souvenir de l'incident et ne peux penser à aucun trou de mémoire. On peut attester de mes allées et venues durant le temps où Mycroft n'était pas là et en le cherchant je suis passé devant pas moins d'une quinzaine des membres de ma famille, je me souviens clairement de chacun d'entre eux, donc encore une fois, pas de trou de mémoire.

\- Désolé, j'essaye toujours de me remettre du fait que tu te sois considéré comme suspect–

\- Eh bien, il aurait été stupide de ne pas le faire, soupira Sherlock. Que t'ai-je dis à propos d'observer tous les faits, y compris les moins probables ? »

 

Il pouvait presque entendre John lever les yeux au ciel.

 

« Donc, étant donné que je viens d'établir mon innocence, ce qui est d'une importance capitale, pouvons-nous, s'il-te-plaît, continuer ?

\- Oui, bien.

\- Merci.

\- Très bien, donc à part toi, est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans la famille qui n'est pas en bons termes avec ton frère ?

\- Non, je te l'ai déjà dit. Aussi irritant que ce soit, ils l'adorent tous. J'en suis absolument certain.

\- Ça n'est pas le cas de tout le monde apparemment. »

 

Réticent, Sherlock approuva d'un grognement. Bien que cela ne fasse pas de grande différence pour lui, Sherlock n'aimait pas l'idée de voir l'illusion qu'affectionnait son frère, celle d'une famille unie, brisée à cause d'un proche se retournant contre lui. Cette pensée, plus que le reste, le rendit d'autant plus déterminé à découvrir l'identité de l'agresseur.

 

« Avec qui était-il ? demanda John. Avec qui est-il resté tout seul dans la journée ?

\- Tout le monde, marmonna Sherlock en se triturant les méninges. Tante Scarlet, surtout, pour la soutenir moralement. Bentin et Garett bien sûr, de loin nos cousins les plus farceurs. »

 

Il décida de ne pas commenter le ricanement de John.

 

« Le grand-oncle Edgar. Il est aussi allé voir tante May et oncle Don–

\- Des prénoms étonnement communs–

\- Tante May est ma tante par alliance, et Don est le diminutif de Donatello Melchiorre Auditore-Vernet.

\- ...ah.

\- Grand-maman a vécu une grande partie de la guerre.

\- Je vois. Donc, il est allé voir May et Don–

\- Ils viennent d'avoir un enfant.

\- Seigneur.

\- Ils ont appelé William.

\- Évidemment.

\- Il m'a collé comme une mauvaise odeur lorsque nous évitions tous deux oncle Tiberius et oncle Tobias–

\- Vous ne vous entendez pas ?

\- Bien au contraire. Ils sont affectueux à l'excès. Encore plus étouffants que maman et eux ont le courage de se montrer câlins avec nous.

\- Je vois. Donc...?

\- Donc je ne vois personne qui aurait voulu l'attaquer...

\- Autre que–

\- Oui mais on m'a déjà rayé de la liste, tu te souviens ?

\- OK, très bien. Eh bien, je ne sais pas, Sherlock. Y avait-il quelque chose de différent à cette réunion familiale, une chose qu'il n'y avait pas aux autres.

\- Eh bien, cette fois il y avait des funérailles.

\- Oui, enfin à part ça.

\- Hm, grand-papa n'était pas là, naturellement, il est mort l'année dernière. Tout comme Braelyn et Jaquette–

\- Qui ?

\- Des cousines, la première morte d'un cancer et l'autre d'un accident de voiture.

\- Je suis désolé...

\- Ne le sois pas. Nous n'étions que des cousins éloignés, et pas particulièrement proches. Néanmoins, elles étaient assez présentes pour que leur absence soit remarquée. De nouvelles personnes sont entrées dans la famille – naissances et mariages – mais Mycroft ne garderait pas le silence pour les protéger.

\- Rien d'autre ?

\- Je ne sais pas, John ! Quelque chose nous échappe.

\- Visiblement, cette approche ne donne rien.

\- C'est évident.

\- Tentons autre chose. Essayons de remonter depuis le moment de l'incident. »

 

Sherlock soupira, plus que frustré, mais généralement John parvenait à aider pour ce genre de choses, lorsque lui était perdu. John avait une connaissance de la société qui allait de pair avec la logique de Sherlock, "comme un programme de conversion" avait un jour décrit Lestrade "La _logique Sherlockienne_ de la _vraie vie_ ".

 

« D'accord, grogna-t-il en fermant très fort les yeux.

\- Donc tu as trouvé Mycroft, répéta John.

\- Dehors, derrière le manoir, après avoir passé cinq minutes à le chercher dans le manoir. Avant cela j'étais dehors, dans la cour, à me mêler aux autres pour tenter de remonter jusqu'à lui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il avait disparu. Parti avec notre père dix ou vingt minutes plus tôt, et il n'était pas revenu.

\- Pourquoi votre père était-il là ? Je pensais qu'il serait resté à la maison avec votre mère. Ou alors elle l'a envoyé là-bas avec vous ? »

 

Sherlock resta figé pendant un moment, avant de se mettre à rire.

 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Désolé. C'est juste que mes parents ont divorcé avant ma naissance. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il faisait là et de ce qu'il voulait, peut-être qu'il essaye de retrouver maman ; ils se sont séparés en mauvais termes et il en a autant souffert qu'elle. En même temps, si moi aussi j'avais dû me coltiner Mycroft pendant sept ans je serais sûrement un peu dégoût–

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par _"se coltiner Mycroft"_ ?

\- Exactement ce que ça sous-entend. Mycroft a vécu avec notre père durant sept merveilleuses années durant lesquelles j'ai été élevé par maman, juste elle et moi.

\- Et après ces sept années ?

\- Oh, il a abandonné Mycroft sur notre perron avec l'ordonnance de garde et un mot. Mycroft avait fait quelque chose qui l'a énervé. Je n'ai jamais su quoi, cependant.

\- Ton père vient-il à ces rassemblements familiaux d'habitude ?

\- Non, ce qui était surprenant en fait, répondit Sherlock les sourcils légèrement froncés en revoyant la réaction de son frère à cet instant-là. Mycroft n'a pas semblé très content, maintenant que j'y repense.

\- Et tu ne penses pas que...

\- Non.

\- Sherlock.

\- Non, John. Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé.

\- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?

\- Ce n'est pas logique. Écoute... Je veux dire, c'est ridicule.

\- Sherlock, il arrive que des pères battent leurs enfants.

\- John, vraiment... Non.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu as dis que pendant sept ans ils n'ont été que tous les deux–

\- Oui, mais sérieusement ?

\- Tu le connais bien ton père ? »

 

Sherlock rit.

 

« C'est ridicule.

\- Sherlock.

\- Je ne le connais pas du tout, d'accord ! Nous ne nous sommes jamais parlé. »

 

John émit un son de gorge satisfait.

 

« Mais je connais Mycroft, et toi aussi vu qu'apparemment il est _notre_ Mycroft maintenant. Tu penses sérieusement qu'il...que notre père...que c'était un enfant battu, pour l'amour du ciel ! »

 

John réfléchit un instant.

 

« Je n'aimerais pas que ce soit le cas, dit-il. Mais je ne peux exclure ça de la liste des possibilités. Il présente des signes–

\- Quels signes ?

\- Eh bien, le fait qu'il soit hyper-protecteur envers toi pour commencer, répondit John. En soi, ça ne prouve pas qu'il ait été battu, mais ça couplé à cette obsession qu'il a de vouloir contenter votre mère.

\- Je n'appellerais pas ça une obsession–

\- J'étais là, au dîner de Noël, tu te souviens ? interrompit John. Il a passé tout notre séjour à tenter de lui faire plaisir.

\- Il est toujours comme ça. C'est juste Mycroft qui essaye d'être meilleur que tout le monde et d'être le préféré de maman.

\- Sherlock, j'ai vu des gens tenter d'être meilleurs que tout le monde, et c'était du haut-niveau.

\- L'armée ?

\- L'internat de médecine. »

 

Sherlock ricana.

 

« Tu serais surpris de voir combien de bottes certains internes sont prêts à lécher pour avoir une chance d'obtenir une recommandation à la fin.

\- Je veux bien te croire.

\- Néanmoins, il n'essayait pas tant de surpasser qui que ce soit, c'était plus...je ne sais pas, la peur de la contrarier, et ça je l'ai vu dans l'armée.

\- Et c'est la raison pour laquelle on ne tire pas de conclusion sans connaître tous les faits. Tu déformes tout pour coller à cette idée ridicule.

\- Sherlock, tout comme toi je serais ravi s'il avait réellement trébuché parce ce qu'il rêvassait durant sa promenade. Mais toi et moi connaissons Mycroft, tu l'as dit toi-même, et tu es celui qui pense que quelqu'un l'a agressé. Que ça te plaise ou non, la seule personne qui assiste rarement aux événements familiaux, abandonne son fils sur le perron de son ex-femme avec l'ordonnance de garde sans être sûr qu'elle le recueillera–

\- C'était maman. Il aurait été un parfait inconnu qu'elle l'aurait recueilli.

\- Être plus ou moins sûr qu'il n'a pas été abandonné à son propre sort n'est pas pareil que de s'assurer qu'il ne l'a pas été, et de ce que tu m'as dit, il ne s'est pas attardé pour s'en assurer, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, grommela Sherlock.

\- Je dois bien le dire, ce n'est pas la représentation d'un homme sympathique.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était un homme sympathique, mais il y a une différence entre être un parfait connard et avoir des tendances violentes.

\- En effet, mais bien que l'un ne signifie pas forcement l'autre, ça n'exclue pas automatiquement la possibilité pour autant. »

 

Sherlock soupira.

 

« Très bien, concéda-t-il à contre coeur. Je dois bien avouer que...c'est une possibilité que je garderai à l'esprit.

\- C'est tout ce que je te demande.

\- Mais je ne suis pas très optimiste.

\- Prends juste en compte toutes les possibilités, Sherlock. »

 

Ce dernier grogna un peu.

 

« Souviens-toi que Mycroft n'a pas toujours été le Gouvernement Britannique, Sherlock. À un moment donné, ce n'était qu'un petit garçon, comme toi et moi. »

 

La conversation ne s'éternisa pas longtemps après cela. Sherlock n'avait plus grand chose à tirer des informations en sa possession, et John n'avait plus grand chose à soutirer du palais mental de son ami non plus. À trois heures de matin, John était déjà retourné se pelotonner dans son lit et Sherlock avait entamé sa longue marche afin de retourner au manoir.

Seulement, une fois qu'il fut retourné dans sa chambre, il se retrouva face à un spectacle assez inquiétant.

Son frère dormait toujours, seulement, plus à poings fermés. En effet, il se débattait presque, luttant contre les draps dans lesquels il était complètement enchevêtré des gémissements paniqués recouvraient de façon sporadique une litanie constante de murmures affolés.

Sherlock était déchiré. Il voulait réveiller et sortir son frère d'un rêve qui, cela était plus qu'évident, lui était pénible mais il jurerait avoir entendu quelque part que ce n'était pas la bonne à faire de ce genre de situation.

Cela causerait-il plus de mal que de bien ?

Serait-ce nocif, bénéfique ? Peut-être devrait-il appeler John ?

Mais les murmures de Mycroft se firent de plus en plus forts et il se mit à s'agiter deux fois plus.

 

« Mycroft, appela Sherlock d'un ton brusque, et saisissant les bras agités de son frère avant qu'il ne se blesse, il le secoua légèrement. Grand frère, réveille-toi.

\- Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé, répéta un Mycroft en larmes, s'affolant de plus en plus.

\- Mycroft, réveille-toi, supplia Sherlock en le secouant un peu plus longuement. »

 

Tout cela commençait réellement à l'inquiéter, bien plus qu'il ne voudrait l'admettre.

 

« S'il-vous-plaît, non– » haleta Mycroft avant de se recroqueviller.

Sherlock ne put en supporter davantage.

 

« Mycroft ! »

 

Enfin, l'interpellé fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé et se réveilla en un mouvement si brusque qu'il aurait probablement donné un coup de tête à Sherlock par inadvertance si ce dernier n'avait pas sauté en arrière, trébuchant ainsi sans grâce sur son propre pied et tombant sur la moquette en un bruit sourd.

Mycroft haletait et il lui fallut un moment avant de réaliser qu'il était dans son lit, en sécurité, et non au milieu de son cauchemar.

Il ne remarqua Sherlock que lorsque celui-ci se redressa en s'aidant de son coude pour s'asseoir, au lieu de resté étalé sur le sol.

 

« Tu faisais un cauchemar. » chuchota Sherlock.

 

Ils avaient de la chance de n'avoir réveillé personne jusqu'à maintenant, ils ne pouvaient risquer d'être découverts pour avoir parlé trop fort. Ce serait d'un amateurisme.

Recouvrant enfin sa respiration, Mycroft hocha la tête en tremblotant et murmura à son tour :

 

« Visiblement.

\- Ça va mieux, maintenant ? » demanda Sherlock.

 

Mycroft hocha de nouveau la tête, tremblant.

 

« Évidemment.

\- Bien, grommela le plus jeune avant de se relever et de s'écrouler dans le lit, sur le flanc. Essaye de dormir encore un peu. Nous partons tôt dans la matinée.

\- Je sais, marmonna Mycroft en se rallongeant lentement sur le lit. Toi aussi. Tu es plutôt d'humeur grincheuse quand tu n'as pas fait ta sieste. »

 

Sherlock laissa échapper un rire narquois.

 

« Merci de m'avoir réveillé. » chuchota Mycroft.

 

Sherlock soupira.

 

« Je suppose que tu ne voudras pas me parler de ton cauchemar ?

\- Tu ne m'écouterais pas.

\- Je pourrais bien.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Mycroft.

\- Vraiment, affirma Sherlock en chuchotant.

\- Aussi touchant que ce soit, continua Mycroft en ayant l'air réellement touché. Je crains bien que tu n'aies raison. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler.

\- C'est toi qui vois, offrit Sherlock en bâillant. Tu sais où me trouver si jamais tu en as envie.

\- Bien sûr. »

 

Il n'y eut plus aucun bruit pendant un moment. Sherlock pensa que son frère s'était rendormi, mais l'illusion fut brisée lorsqu'un peu plus d'une minute plus tard Mycroft souffla « Merci » avant de rouler jusqu'à être dos à Sherlock.

Le jeune Holmes fit semblant de dormir. Cette conversation le mettait bien trop mal à l'aise.

Cela trompa Mycroft mais en même temps, Sherlock ne voyait pas pourquoi cela n'aurait pas marché. Réussir à feindre le sommeil lui avait demandé beaucoup d'efforts. Lorsqu'il était enfant, il était allé jusqu'à s'enregistrer durant toute une nuit dans le but de se perfectionner.

Il fit semblant de dormir durant une heure en espérant que Mycroft s'endormirait bientôt lui aussi, lui permettant d'arrêter son numéro certes convainquant mais pénible.

Ce fut donc une surprise totale lorsqu'à côté de lui, le lit se mit à trembler. Sherlock parvint tout juste à se retenir de se retourner pour jeter un oeil. Il se dit que Mycroft ne pouvait pas être en train d'avoir une crise car il y avait d'autres signes précurseurs, n'est-ce pas ? Et il aurait remarqué les symptômes bien avant, de toute façon.

Les reniflements et les hoquets étouffés qui suivirent auraient dû le réconforter dans l'idée que non, son frère n'était pas en train de faire une crise, que ce n'était pas aussi grave. Et pourtant il ne fut pas rassuré, car il était aussi perdu face à un frère pleurant que face à un frère faisant une crise d'épilepsie.

Alors Sherlock fit la seule chose dont il était capable il ferma les yeux très fort et fit tout, tout ce qu'il put pour s'endormir car son frère avait soit besoin de réconfort, soit besoin d'un moment de solitude, et lui, Sherlock, ne pouvait lui donner que ce dernier.

_À suivre..._


End file.
